Returning Home
by Boothbabe428
Summary: Booth returns from a year over seas in Afghanistan. what happens next is all up to them. B&B shipping.
1. Chapter 1

7 pm:

It was a gorgeous Friday night in DC. A man about 6-foot with broad shoulders pranced up the front steps to the Jeffersonian and into the medico-legal wing.

He silently walked into the lab where he knew he would find the most beautiful woman in the world. Where else would she be but working?

He walked up behind her and with soft hands he brushed the hair from her neck and kissed her softly.

She jumped a bit then embraced the feeling she loved all too much.

"Hi" she said smiling as she turned to face him.

"Hi" he smiled. "We're still on for tonight aren't we?" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?" she asked and her brow furrowed in genuine confusion.

He laughed and kissed her lips. "Just making sure"

She pulled him in closer reveling in the idea that she could kiss him anytime she wanted. They had been dating for a while now and she still wasn't used to that fact.

"So… tonight…" he started with a hopeful expression.

She pushed him away and looked him in the eyes but his hands never left ass which his fingers were gently caressing.

"Booth" she started with a sigh and he knew what was coming.

"Please… don't say it." he begged. "Baby, please don't say it?"

"… I can't. …I'm not saying no. …i'm saying not tonight." she said her eyes not leaving his and she could see how desperate he really was.

"When then?" he asked not able to stand it. "We've been dating _9 weeks_. I can't take much more of this. You drive me crazy, Temperance Brennan. You have No clue what you do to me."

She kissed him knowing he was telling the truth. They had been dating over 2 months and no one even knew. They still haven't had sex yet, mainly because she was scared of what might happen when the FBI found out and she wasn't ready for that yet, and it was driving them BOTH crazy. It was time, it was most definitely time.

7:30 pm:

He pushed her down on her bed kissing her fiercely over every inch of exposed skin, ravening her.

"Booth… I love you." she said holding him as close as physically possible.

He didn't even hesitate; he kissed her and then whispered in her ear.

"I love you too."

She kissed him strongly.

"Bones… Bones… Bones…" he repeated over and over again. "Bones, Bones, BONES. Wake up Bones."

And all of a sudden she was awake in the lab with Seeley Booth lightly shaking her awake.

She sat up on the couch still in a daze over the dream she had just had. "Booth… what are you doing here?"

"We have a case. … Were you dreaming about me?" he asked as a big knowing smile spread across his face and her breath hitched almost audibly at its beauty.

"No, no, no, of course not" she said fighting the urge and practically forcing herself to continue breathing.

"Uh-huh" he smiled disbelievingly. "Wait you're not having nightmares again are you?

"No Booth" she met his gaze as she answered.

"Well that only means one thing" he said his perfect lips stretching into a smile. "It was a sex dream wasn't it?"

"What? …uh… no I've never…" she said floundering and knowing it was useless to argue the moment she first objected he knew her dream was starring him and if it wasn't a nightmare there were only so many options left.

"You know how I know? …" his smile spread wider realizing that she knew he had already figured it out. "Because you're all hot and sweaty and you are so red and flustered. It's pretty… hot actually" his eyes locked with hers and she felt the pull his warm brown eyes had. She couldn't help getting lost as she gazed longingly into them. "Besides what good is a dream when you can have the real thing?" he asked rhetorically as they grew closer and closer their eyes automatically closing.

"No good at all." she whispered back as she felt his warm breath on her and closed the very small gap between them. Her arms moved behind his neck and locked on the back of his head holding him closer and his moved behind her and laid her down on the couch. She pulled away smiling a bit breathlessly. "You know I'm only going to break your heart right?" she said quietly and her lips brushed his softly.

"maybe." he kissed her. "But I don't care. The ride down will be worth it." he said beaming.

She pulled him back in and farther on top of her and kissed him with a small laugh.

At that moment Angela walked in looking at something intently.

"Wow, sweetie, I hate to say it but when I'm good I'm really good. And this WWII guy was actually pretty cute."

At the sound of her voice Booth pulled away and she sat up grudgingly letting go of him. "Oh My…" she dropped the folder and her hands flew to cover her mouth. "I am so soo sooooo sorry. … I'm just gonna… leave now. Continue. What you were doing" she smiled coyly and walked out.

She shrugged and pulled him back in with a smile kissing him again. He stripped her sweater off and unbuttoned her shirt revealing a light brown cami and then pushed her back down repositioning himself over her and pulling her hips up towards him and she worked on the buttons of his shirt.

Less then three minutes later Cam barged in bringing everything to a crashing halt as she let out a high-pitched whistle. "Break it up!"

He looked up at her annoyed. "Damn Cam. Why do you always have to do that?"

"Seeley get off of her. Didn't you have a case?" She said raising one eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"Yes" he smiled. "I just got a little… sidetracked"

Brennan laughed and her hands caressed his lower stomach which was now bare and her thumbs traced along his belt. , and she kissed his chest.

"Does Dr. Brennan know you are fooling around with some woman on her couch?" Brennan let a small laugh escape before she could stop herself and she clamped her lips tightly shut. "Wait a second. … I know that laugh." she took a step closer attempting to get a look at who it was, but she had no success. "Ewww." She said 99% sure that it was Brennan. "You know this is really weird. Can you two sit up please? And get _off_ her"

He sighed and climbed off of her sitting on the edge of the couch as she pulled herself up and sat up against the arm.

"Hey Cam." she gave a half hearted smile.

"Oh my God… Brennan really? …this aught to be fun. Keeping the two of you off each other as well as the newlywed lovebirds."

"Hey you don't like it you don't have to intervene. You can just walk out and pretend you saw nothing." he smiled and hissed her again.

Sweets walked in. "hey Cam what's up? I heard we have an interesting one."

"Oh yeah. Interesting." she directed him towards them on the couch.

"Whoa! … How'd that happen?"

"Beats the hell outta me. But they don't care."

Brennan pulled away. "Ok EVERYONE out of my office. NOW!" she ordered frustrated and did up her jeans.

"Whoa. You seem anxious. Do you want to talk?" he asked jokingly.

"OUT!" They left and Brennan sighed. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok" he nodded pulling back again. "They thoroughly killed the mood anyway." he buttoned his shirt. "Tonight?"

That brightened her mood. "8 o'clock don't be late. She kissed him then grabbed her sweater and walked out only to be cut off and practically dragged by Angela. "Ange!" she complained but Angela turned on her.

"Why didn't you tell me? How long have the two of you been together? And how great is he? This is so great. I knew you two were meant to be." she smiled. "You two make such a cute couple. I just can't believe it. …this is AH-MAZING." she said in a rush of amazement at the news that her best friend was _finally_ with the man she belonged with.

Brennan stared at her amazed that someone could talk so fast and not turn blue from lack of oxygen.

"Well? Are you going to respond? In anyway? Shape? Or form?

"I have NO… clue what you just said."

"Ok. Ok." she took a deep breath to calm herself and organize her thoughts but she couldn't succeed in suppressing the smile that was prominent on her face. "Let's start slowly. What happened?"

"I'm not sure."

"You're not sure? What the HELL do you mean you're not sure! What did you look up and realize you were under him?"

"No. I know what happened I'm just not sure how it happened. He woke me up, we talked for a minute, and we kissed."

"When? How long have you been keeping this from me? Was it last night? Last month? A year ago?"

"Don't be so dramatic Ange"

"How long Brennan? I need to know this stuff"

"Ten minutes before you walked in maybe less." she shrugged unsure. "And besides like you said I couldn't keep it from you even if I wanted to. Which I wouldn't because you are my best friend and there is no one else I would rather share my secrets with anyway. …especially about my plans tonight" she hinted not meeting her eyes but smiling and wondering how long it would take for her to get the hint.

"What? Really?" she said with a tone of excited realization.

"Of course. You are my best friend." like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Aw sweetie. (She hugged her) sweetie… sweetie… sweetie… Brennan? Are you ok?"

Angela was standing in front of her looking very French and wearing designer sunglasses on top of her perfectly styled head.

"Angela!" Brennan exclaimed throwing her arms around her in a hug.

"Wow, sweetie, it's nice to see you too." She laughed hugging her back. "Are you ok? You looked pretty out of it?"

"I'm great. … I was just daydreaming I guess." she smiled and pulled away, fully in the present now. "Wow Ange, you look…" she stepped back in an attempt at a better look.

"Fabulous… glamorous… rich… French?" she said offering up some examples of complements with a huge smile.

"no." she shook her head. "pregnant." she looked confused.

"Well… Sweetie… that's what happens when you get pregnant. You look it." she hinted.

"Yeah bu- wait… Ange? Are you pregnant?" Angela nodded. "Oh my God. Ange, that's amazing." she smiled hugging her again.

Over her shoulder she saw Hodgins hanging back.

"Hey! What are you doing all the way back there?" she walked over to him with a serious look. "Are you avoiding me?" she smiled and her face grew warm. "Congratulations Jack." She hugged him.

"Thanks. It's great to see you again Brennan." he smiled and hugged her back lightly.

"Yeah… you too." she smiled pulling away.

"How was Indonesia?" he asked curiously.

"It was…" just then she saw him standing about 30 feet away watching them with a calm face waiting for her to notice his presence. "great." she walked past Hodgins dumbstruck. "…excuse me a minute"

She walked across the walkway and onto the grass every step bringing her closer to him. The thought made her step quicken and she was almost running towards him. She ran into his arms and he lifted her holding her tight.

After a long moment she pulled away to look at him and reassign his face to her memory, he was even more beautiful then when she left.

"Hi." she smiled her eyes not wavering for even the slightest second.

"hi." he leaned in and kissed her, quickly and gently.

"Wow" she said stunned at the event that had just occurred.

"Sorry. I guess Afghanistan has made me a man of action."

"It's ok" she laughed and smiled with a nod. "I missed you too." she admitted and she kissed him her lips lightly grazing his.

"I missed you too. I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too." she said stopping herself from kissing him again. Her daydream had had a larger effect on her then she realized, and she was beginning to see that a relationship with him wouldn't be that bad. "There is no place I would rather be then home with the ones I love"

"A year is way too long Bones."

"Definitely" she said and succumbed to him letting him kiss her and kissing him back.

"As much as I hate to break up this love fest… we're right here. And you are making SOME of us nauseous."

"Hey. Ange! Are you pregnant?" he smiled and turned to them still leaving an arm around her waist.

"yeah." she let out in a breath. "Glad to see you didn't get yourself killed over there."

"Ah. Same old Angela."

"Shut up and hug me." she laughed and he obeyed.

"I think we should go out to celebrate"

"I agree. This is _definitely _a cause for celebration" Brennan said with a smile feeling his hand stroke the small of her back.

"Thai?" he asked looking down at her.

"sounds great" she agreed smiling up at him then looked to Angela and Hodgins "what do you guys think?

"…yeah" he said surprised at the awkward tension between them.

"Thai sounds… great" she agreed.

"I'll call Cam." he said taking out his phone.

"we'll meet you there." she took his hand. "I need to talk to you" she said pulling

him away.

"ok… that is soo hot." she laughed.

"do you know something I don't know?" he smiled.

"duh. Come on. I'll tell you on the way."

10 minutes later:

"So what was it you wanted to show me?" he asked as his impatience over came him.

She stopped and turned to face him. They stood there for a second silent as she was deciding what to say. "it's stupid… irrational… something I would never ever do. But I think that's why it seems so right." she took a step back, releasing his hand. "I just hope you think so." she took a deep breath then pulled her shirt up and her skirt down revealing a tattoo with the letters "SJB" on her right hip.

"wow" he said stunned and even more attracted to her at the same time.

"is that bad?" she asked, concern flooding her face.

"definitely not. …that is sooo hot." he pulled her closer. "…and very ironic"

"what do you mean ironic?" she asked her lips practically touching his.

He was silent for a second and she realized how close they really were when she felt his heart rate increase, and pulled away.

"I mean this." he took his leather jacket off and pulled up the sleeve of his t-shirt to show her a cartoon skull tattoo with the name "Temperance 'Bones' Brennan" under it in a fancy script.

"oh… I see" she smiled she stepped forward and kissed his cheek. "thank you" he smiled back and they began to walk again hand in hand.

"strictly speaking soldiers aren't supposed to get tattoos while on tour so I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone."

"of course not" a smile spread across her face. "I won't tell anyone if you don't"

"why Temperance Brennan that's blackmail." he said in faux shock.

"yes it is." she smiled as they reached her car.

They met Cam Angela and Hodgins at Wong Fu's and sat for hours reminiscing and laughing about old times and sharing what happened in the last year.

As they were leaving Booth got really brave. "BRENNAN!" he called after her.

She turned knowingly. She knew he was going to ask her something she had known all day. "yes Booth?"

"let's get some dinner"

"we just ate." she smiled pretending she didn't know what he meant.

"no. …I mean… do you wanna go out sometime? Just you and me? … on a date?"

She smiled. "come by at 8. I'll make us dinner."

"Okay" he smiled getting his nerve back. "that means I'll make breakfast." he said with a small suggestive wink.

"ah. …you think I'm that easy? A cocky attitude and a glass of wine and the

clothes will just fall of huh?" she said with a smile and a contradictory tone.

"I think so yeah." he nodded solemnly with a smile pulling at the corner of his lips and he looked into her eyes less then six inches away and he towered over her.

The closeness made her have to stop herself from kissing him as the smell of his

cologne flooded her senses. "we'll just have to see about that" she said confidently. And he pulled her in strongly kissing her. "that is soo not fair." she mumbled under his breath as she slowly opened her eyes but avoided his gaze.

He chuckled lightly and pulled away. "I'll see you later" and he left.

She leaned against the side of her car fanning her face with her hand she was suddenly overheating. Angela walked over to her gesturing Hodgins to hold on for a minute.

"I saw that," she commented smiling softly.

"I have a date tonight" she smiled and looked at Angela.

"oooh. Tell. Tell. Are you going to sleep with him?" she asked curiously.

"it's possible…" her smile spread. "he looks great doesn't he? He's stronger."

"he's hot."

"I've known him for a long time"

"he loves you"

"he's brave"

"he's gorgeous"

"he's got my name tattooed on his body."

"…he does?"

She was no longer paying attention to Angela. "I really want to Ange. It would be … terrific."

"you want my advice? … go for it. You deserve a little fun in your life."

"I think I will… he won't expect it. He's cocky but he won't do it. I'm going to have to make the first move."

"hey, just remember… no glove no love. Protection is your friend."

"yeah… is that what happened to you?" she said looking back to her with a smile.

"har-de-har-har. Very funny. … I gotta go sweetie. Listen call me tomorrow. I want to know everything."

"I'll tell you when I come in tomorrow."

"come in whenever. Take a little…extra time for yourself. don't worry about dishing all the details. …I'll pry them out of you later." they laughed.

"ok." she nodded.

"congratulations Sweetie." she said more seriously.

"thanks Ange." she hugged her. "I'll see you tomorrow." she turned and opened

her car door getting in.

7:45 pm:

Booth took a deep breath then knocked on her door finally gaining enough courage to make his presence known he'd been pacing the hall for nearly twenty minutes.

Moments later the door opened. She was wearing a short burgundy oriental style dress that came down to a few inches above her mid thigh, but was slit up a few more inches above that, and complemented her eyes phenomenally well. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with two chopsticks sticking out.

"wow" he said stunned.

"Booth you're early. I'm not ready yet." she said fixing the tendrils of falling hair.

"don't." he took her hand stopping her. "you look perfect… like always."

An embarrassed smile spread across his face and she turned a pale red. His hand slid down from the side of her head and to her hand, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind it. Her fingers intertwined with his and their eyes locked for a second until she broke the contact and looked down.

"I'm sorry. … this is just…" she sighed.

"nerve-wracking and a bit awkward" he offered up.

She nodded. "I was going to say. 'unusual for me' but… that's a bit more accurate." she smiled and he laughed lightly.

"yeah. I know the feeling. … so… can I come in? or are we just going to stand in the doorway all night?" he said his charmed smile spreading across his face.

"of course" she said quietly and flushed a light pink again. She lead him into the foyer and he closed the door behind him.

She dropped his hand suddenly awkward as she realized how many men she had led to her room that way. "…do you want something to drink?" she asked in an attempt to cover it up.

"uh… sure." he said and followed her into the kitchen. "so what is that delicious smell?"

"it's nasi goreng with beef rending and sates along with a mild sambals sauce."

"ok… what is that?"

She laughed. "just try it." she fed him a spoonful.

"oh my God. … that's delicious. What is in that?"

She smiled. "that was the beef rending, which is beef cooked in coconut milk and spices. That is nasi goreng which is fried rice. There is also sate which is grilled chicken served in peanut oil and sambals is a chili sauce made from peppers.

"wow." he said thoroughly impressed.

"and for desert… vanilla ice cream." she smiled as he laughed again. "well it cant all be fancy foreign food."

"well it smells delicious. … and so do you." he said leaning in a bit further to get a better whiff of her perfume.

Her breathing hitched at the close proximity and she smell his cologne mixed with a scent that was all him. "well that's probably because you are not used to being around me without the smell of decomposing corpses." she said her mind not clear enough for stopping herself.

"do you mind not talking about decomposing corpses tonight." he said pulling away, the mood killed. "the only thing I want to think about is you and me and this lovely dinner you made." he took her hands in his and kissed them gently. "it's a beautiful night how about we take this out onto the balcony so we can watch the sunset."

She smiled. "good idea…. Too bad I already thought of it."

"well great minds think alike." he smiled his face only a few inches from hers.

"I guess so." She closed in kissing him and he pulled her in tighter, a minute later stepped back gently pushing him away. She looked down eyes on the floor. "I'm sorry" she apologized quietly feeling guilty.

"Don't be. …" he flashed a forced smile. "come on lets get this food outside" he said picking up the dishes of food as she grabbed the glasses and the wine.

They sat down at the table on the balcony that was set up for their dinner. The table was facing the amazing view of D.C. from the sixth floor and the sun was setting on the Washington monument in the horizon.

After a minute of silence Booth felt the need to fill the void. "wow… I forget how great this view was."

She nodded. "me too. …It's actually one of the reasons I fell in love with this place." she poured the wine into the two glasses and handed him his still not completely meeting his gaze.

That was the end of conversation. They ate in silence as they watched the sun set and disappear over the horizon in beautiful streams of color. When they were done and the sun was gone they decided to lay out the tablecloth and look at the stars due to the beauty of the clear spring night.

"I love the stars" she said in another attempt to start up conversation.

"Really?" he asked surprised and sitting up on his elbows.

She nodded. "yeah"

"I mean I knew you liked delphinius because it's the dolphin and both you and your mother loved dolphins but… I never knew you liked the stars."

She leaned up on her elbows so she was eye to eye with him. "no one does…. I never even told Angela that… and I have no clue why I just told you that. It may have been the three glasses of wine but I…" she felt a small wave of confusion and looked away embarrassed again avoiding his curious gaze.

"well thank you" he said hoping that the line of communication wasn't shut down again. "…for telling me now."

"I know they are just burning balls of gas but they are also very pretty. don't you think?" she said and gazed back up at the dark night sky. At that moment he wanted so badly to know what she was thinking but she wasn't one to open up about what she was thinking.

"yeah I guess, but they are no where near as pretty as you look tonight."

She looked away from the sky with a smile and her eyes met his warmly. He leaned in slowly and she met his lips with hers. She pulled away slowly as an attempt not to bruise his ego again.

She sighed and laid back again.

"are you ok?" he asked. She looked up to see him looking down at her quizzically.

"it's just so confusing. … it's like there is this war going on between my brain and my… I guess you would call it heart. My brain tells me that this is a bad idea but… my heart says that we deserve this chance. … I need to know for sure."

He laid down on his side propped up with one elbow in a better attempt to be level with her. He stared at her for a second and then dropped down onto his back too with a sigh. "yeah I know the feeling."

she turned her head to look at him. "I really missed you Booth" she admitted after a moment's hesitation and there was a slight smile in her voice.

"you know as awkward as this night has been, I would give anything to have this night never end. To be able to just lay here under the stars with you." he let out a nervous laugh. "it's just so surreal. None of this feels real." he smiled seriously but softly at the same time. "when I was in Afghanistan teaching all those men how to train recruits all I could think of was you in Indonesia with Daisy examining ancient bones and how there was always the possibility that I would never see you again. And I could remember was the look on your face when you told me to be careful. And then I left."

"do you want to know what I was thinking about in Indonesia?" she asked sitting up and looking down at him.

"old bones found in a cave?" he asked with a small smile and leaned on his elbows again.

"no I-"

"I was kidding Bones" he said with a light chuckle.

"oh… well I wasn't… I was but…that's not… what I was going to say"

"then what?" he asked humoring her.

"what I was going to say was…" she paused suddenly nervous. "you. …the way

we used to solve cases even when no one thought we could and hope was lost. … I missed that… but the one image I couldn't seem to make disappear was… the look on your face that night outside of Sweet's office. I cant help but wonder what would have happened if I didn't turn you down… if I didn't stop you. And there were all these questions like… would we still be together? Or would it have ended a long time ago? Is there anything deeper inside me besides this sexual attraction to you? And no matter how hard I try I cant fight it anymore. … and when I saw you. When I kissed you I…" she stopped unsure of what his reaction may be or if she could handle the consequences of what she was about to say. But good or bad she had to say it. There was no turning back now. She knew that. They were either going to catch fire or burn out. Slowly and painfully and she couldn't let that happen. She understood what Rebecca had said so long ago. 'I think there's a moment for two people. A single moment where they can either catch fire or-Seeley and I, …we missed our moment. Do you understand?' and now she did and she was not about to let theirs pass like Rebecca.

Booth waited with patient and eager eyes to hear what she was going to say. He knew it was big but he didn't want to push her because pushing her now would be pushing her away. He knew she had to do things her own way and in her own time and he would just have to let her. He would just have to be a bit patient with her.

"I realized…" she started again genuinely struggling with her words. "that… I DON'T want to live without you in my life. Ever." the words started to come easier now. "whether it lasts or it doesn't I think we owe it to ourselves to give this a try because… I love you Seeley Booth." it was almost a whisper but Booth was sure what he heard. "In Indonesia there were tons of men, soldiers, scientists, and doctors, all wanting to ask me out, wanting to know me but all I could think of was 'what would Booth say about this one?' or 'is he the right guy for me?' and all of a sudden I realized… it doesn't matter if he was right or not or if it would work out because the only man I wanted was the one I knew was right for me. The one that always knew." she smiled. "they weren't good enough. No where near in fact because they weren't you. YOU are the right on for me. The only one right for me the only one I really wanted. Because what good is happiness if you cant share it with the once. And you know what… I'm Happy. Ecstatic. Because I finally got all of this out of my system and I finally told you that… I love you." she was breathless in her confession and her chest heaved with nerves and vulnerability.

Booth was shocked by the flood of words. He knew what she was going to say was big but this was gigantic.

When he still didn't answer she began to worry if it really was the right thing to have done or not.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… I don't know what I was thinking. Please forgive me… or not. Just say something? Please? …maybe-"

She was beginning to ramble but he no longer heard her. There was a million things he wanted to say, a million and one running through his mind. He wanted to shout it to the heavens, he finally had the woman he loved. …And she was rambling like an idiot trying to justify what never should be. He was the idiot for making it seem like _anything _needed to be said at all.

"… and what if the FBI breaks us up? What if Sweets was right and we did miss our chance all those years ago when we worked that very first case? Besides I shouldn't have expected you to wait for me. You said you were going to move on and-" he kissed her to stop the attempt.

She was stunned for a second and then kissed him back. He held her as close as possible and when they pulled her apart he pulled her into a hug and the only thing he could manage to say was "I love you too." as he pulled away.

She smiled. "you do?" she asked biting her lower lip.

"yeah" he nodded and kissed her again. "I always knew remember?"

She laughed and kissed him. "yeah… I remember." she pulled him in again wrapping her arms around his neck.

After a few minutes she pulled away, against his will, and stood. He groaned thinking she was going to tell him he had to leave, but instead she reached behind herself and unzipped her dress letting it fall down to the ground around her ankles. He stood and grabbed her around her waist and pulled her in kissing her roughly, her knees buckled, suddenly weak, with the intensity of his kiss. He pulled her closer supporting her to keep her from falling. Then she was up against the wall straining to keep herself from crying out. She wrapped herself around him and he held her up never parting as he carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed.

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

7 am:

The alarm went off and she hit the off button rolling over and facing him. She was exhausted but for some reason she felt blissful and well rested.

"morning" he smiled down at her contently.

"good morning to you too." she stretched up to kiss him smiling. "…so…how did you sleep?"

They laughed. He smiled. "like a baby." he beamed down at her a smile she had never seen before.

She laughed lightly. "good" she kissed him again.


	2. chapter 2

8:15 am:

Booth silently pulled himself away from Brennan and went to get up thinking she was sleeping.

Her eyes opened surprised. And she sat up next to him. "Where are you going? You're not leaving already are you?" there was a slight tone of worry in her voice as she pulled the sheet up securing it over her.

"No of course not." he smiled down almost laughing at her insecurity. "I was just going to grab a quick shower then make us some breakfast. After all a promise is a promise. And I don't know about you but I am _starving. _I think we burned off all of the calories from dinner though."

She laughed. "good." she kissed him lightly. "Because I'd have to kick your ass." she nodded kissing him again.

"Well then I better hurry back then shouldn't I?"

"Damn straight." he kissed her strongly three more times not wanting to leave her for one second. He reluctantly dragged himself away and walked into the bathroom.

Her phone rang. It was Angela. She smiled and answered it. "Hey Ange." she said quietly.

"I am so sorry Sweetie but I just couldn't wait till later to find out."

Brennan laughed quietly. "It's ok"

"So what happened? Did you go out? Were you out really late? Did he walk you to your door? Did you invite him in? Tell me!"

"No."

"No? No what?"

"No… to all of it."

"What do you mean?" Angela asked confused.

Brennan heard the water in the bathroom stop.

"I mean he is still here." she whispered dropping her volume so he wouldn't hear.

"He's still there? Oh. My. GAWD! Tell me _everything_! I want to know every dirty detail. What happened last night?

"I cant now. I'll see you later Ange." she whispered in a rushed tone and hung up.

"No. wait don-" Angela signed when the dial tone sounded in her ear.

"What was that about?" Hodgins asked securing his towel about to get into the shower.

"I'm…not quite… sure." she said confused.

Brennan quickly put the phone down as Booth walked back in then settled back into the bed. "hi." she smiled taking the image of him wearing only a white towel which was hanging very low on his hips.

"Hi." Brennan kneeled up on the bed and kissed him hotly. "That was Angela wasn't it?" he smiled.

She nodded and pushed him down on the bed moving down to kiss his neck.

"How much does she know?"

"Not much… almost nothing actually." she smiled and looked down at him.

"Cool." he smiled and moved up quickly to kiss her.

There was a knock on the door and they froze dead in their movements.

"Who is that?" 

"I don't know."

"Do you think it could be Angela?" 

"No. I don't think so. She didn't say anything about coming and she couldn't get here that fast."

"Then who could it be?" he asked confused.

"I don't know. Can you answer it? I need a shower, I smell like sex." she kissed him. "thanks." she hurried into the bathroom and he heard the water start.

Booth sighed and then went to go answer the door. He pulled it open to see Russ standing there. "Uh… wow. Booth. …Hi… I thought… you were in Afghanistan?"

"I was. …I got back yesterday."

"Oh… ok… well this has been sufficiently weird."

"Come in. I'll go get Brennan." he said inviting him in before Russ found a reason to leave. He knew she would want to see him.

They walked in and Russ took a seat on the couch as Booth walked into her room then into her bathroom.

"Who is it?" she asked stepping out of the shower and grabbing the towel on the rack.

"Your brother. I'm not going back out there." he watched her carefully wrap the towel around her torso.

"Oh no what did he say?"

"Nothing yet. But I got a look that would turn Medusa to stone. I can't go back out there especially wearing this."

"Get dressed please? Just entertain him for two minutes while I get dressed and brush my hair."

"No. No, No, No, NO. There is no way I-"

"I'll make it worth your while." she smiled coyly taking his hands and pulling him close. "please." she kissed him pressing herself to him. "please." she kissed his neck. "Please. Do it for me?" she kissed him again.

"Bu- bu- fine."

"Thank you." She smiled kissing him.

He sighed and walked back into her room putting his shirt and pants on but leaving his shirt undone then went back out into the living room to "entertain" him until she was ready.

He sat in the chair across from Russ and he was glad that the shades to the balcony were closed because at that moment he remembered the mess left out last night.

They sat there awkwardly, staring at each other. Which Booth quickly wishes lasted. "So… what's going on between you and my sister?" he asked not so subtly.

Even though he was expecting it he was still caught off guard. Booth let out a nervous laugh. "Um…It's… complicated."

"No it's not. You are either with her or you are using her and if you are using her then you are going to get your ass kicked."

"Ok. Big assumption there… and you'd have to ask her for the answer to that question." 

"I swear to God if you hurt her I'll-"

"Geez Russ Cool it. Will you just give it a rest? I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself."

"I can't. I'm your big brother it's my job." he smiled hugging her.

"Well I wish it wasn't"

"… Ok. I'm… going to go. I'll see you later Babe." he kissed her cheek and headed for the door.

"Hold on one second. I'll be right back Russ." she hurried and caught Booth as he was walking out the door. She closed the door behind them. "I'm sorry about him. …he's very… protective of me."

"It's ok I get it. I'd be the same way if I had a sister like you." he smiled fixing her hair behind her ear. "So… how about tonight we actually go out?"

She smiled. "Sounds great." She hesitated for a moment then pulled him in kissing him.

"wow." he smiled. "Glad to see that things haven't changed between us over the last year." he said jokingly.

"I'll see you at the lab" she laughed lightly and kissed him again. "Wish me luck with Angela. She wants details. It's going to be bad."

"Yeah. Good luck."

She smiled and kissed him again. "Thanks."

"Any time" he smiled and unwrapped his arms from around her waist. "and good luck with your brother."

"yeah. I have to go."

"bye" he kissed her lightly.

"bye I'll see you later." he left and she walked back in smiling.

"so what are you doing here Russ?"

"I heard you were back and I wanted to welcome you home. …I didn't know I would be seeing the aftermath of your own little welcome home party. And I must say… that was _way_ more of him then I ever wanted to or ever will want to see again."

She sighed frustrated with her brother. "Russ… I'm entitled to my own life. Which last time I checked included a sex life." he didn't like the sound of that and made a face. "what? You seriously expect me to believe that you and Amy don't have sex?" she said annoyed. "Because I know for a fact that you do."

"Ew! I DO _NOT_ want to think of my baby sister having sex."

"well get over it Russ! I may be your younger sister but I am _not_ a baby. I am not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself when it comes to this aspect of my life."

"well I don't like it." he said openly showing disdain for the subject of conversation.

"well that's too bad." they locked eyes and the stare-down began.

They stood there for a long moment not moving, not breathing, neither blinking. Russ gave in with a sigh of defeat and averted his gaze to the far corner of the room slightly relaxing but still extremely tense. "you know I have to hate him now right? There is no way I can be friends with the guy that is… 'dating' my sister."

A smile spread across her face. "does that mean you approve?"

"not that I have a choice but… yes I approve. I don't like him… but he's a good guy."

"thank you." she smiled hugging him tightly.

"don't thank me. It's Dad that's going to be hard to convince."

"I'll deal with him later." she pulled away. "so how about some breakfast?" she asked not so subtly "I have nothing here. …My treat?" she lied bribing him with free food, she is becoming surprisingly good at lying. It surprised even her that he bought it.

"sounds good." he gave a light smile. "so are you going in today or do you have the day off to recover from the jetlag?" he asked curiously as they walked out the door and stood waiting for the elevator door to open.

"I'm going in. I haven't seen anyone much since I got back and we probably won't have a case so…"

"cool. …you mind if I hang out? Or is that against protocol?"

"no. you can come if you want. It probably won't be much fun though."

"beats sitting here all alone though." he said with a shrug thinking that he would be able to better keep watch of her that way.

"suit yourself." she said starting the car and pulling out of her space.

"I'll probably just hang out in your office and catch up with my lab gossip." he smiled jokingly at her. "Angela sure can talk cant she?"

Brennan laughed. "you have no idea. I know things about Hodgins that would… lets say you can't unlearn certain things. And the images make me want to." she merged onto the highway.

"yeah. …Ew!" he said making a disgusted face.

They went to the diner to get some breakfast and caught up with the events that occurred over the past year. It was nearly 9 am when they walked through the doors to the medico-legal lab at the Jeffersonian institute.

"you go ahead Tempe. I have to make a call I promised Amy I would check in." 

"sure. Tell the girls I said 'hi'" she smiled lightly.

"will do." he said pulling out his phone and dialing as he walked away.

Brennan walked directly into Angela's office she couldn't wait to talk to her about the night before. Angela was already on her feet before Brennan made it to her desk. Angela pulled her into a hug. "Oh. My. Gawd! Sweetie… Tell me EVERYTHING!" she said excitedly practically jumping up and down.

"it was soo wonderful." she said launching into the full story beginning where he showed up early. "it was awkward in the beginning. He was early and nothing was ready. I looked like a mess-"

"which means you looked hot." she interrupted.

"Angela!"

"sweetie I've seen you when you're a mess. Trust me it's hot." she said with a nod.

"he stood there staring at me for a minute. It was weird. I invited him in and we went into the kitchen because he was curious about dinner. I… said something stupid then he kissed me-"

"tell me about that!" she said excited.

"it was… awkward but sooo nice."

"then what happened?" she asked getting impatient.

"we went out and ate on the terrace and … we laid there staring up at the stars."

"Awwww! That is so sweet." she said on the verge of squealing.

"it was so romantic."

"_And…_?"

"I told him that I loved the stars and he said the stars were nothing compared to me." Brennan said unable to stop the smile.

Angela surpressed another squeal. "And?"

"I told him that I missed him while he was in Afghanistan and he said he missed me too and that he never wanted the night to end because it was just so surreal." she stopped remembering what else she said but knowing she shouldn't tell Angela because it would make him mad if he found out.

"And then what happened?" she prodded wanting to know more. "did you prove to him it was real by having amazingly earth shattering sex right there on the terrace?" she asked curious but very amused.

"no." he said like it was an absurd though, she really was becoming a fantastic liar, although it wasn't entirely a lie because they ended up in the bedroom before things really got going full speed.

"ok. Ok. Then what happened next?" she asked serious again.

"i'm not exactly sure actually. The rest is kind of a blur." ok that was just a bold faced lie the entire thing was vivid even through the alcohol she remembered _everything_.

"that's it? That's all you're going to tell me?" she said angry that she wouldn't get to hear the good part. "what happened next?" she said as a smile spread across her face knowing she could get more out of her.

"Ange, I am NOT giving you details." she said turning a bit red at the thought, the night replaying in her head.

"you're turning red. That good huh?" she smiled knowing she was going to get something juicy.

"Ange no." she said adverting her gaze.

"sweetie, living vicariously here. I'm married and Pregnant. Give me SOMETHING."

Brennan knew she was beat, Angela was her best friend who else could she tell? "ok" she smiled hugely giving in. "it was a night of pure amazement. Possibly the best night of my life. He was Sweet and Caring and… a year in Afghanistan, Ange, A YEAR. OH. MY. GOD! And his muscles.-"

"that is sooo HOT."

"It was… amazing" she said suddenly breathless.

At that exact moment Booth entered the room and silently walked up behind brennan covering her eyes "guess who" he whispered in her ear smiling.

She smiled removing his hands from over her eyes and taking his hands in hers. "hi." she turned her head and kissed him and Angela's jaw dropped in amazement.

"Hi." he said calmly like noting happened.

She smiled at the ease. "Russ is here… and he does _not_ like you."

"yeah. Kinda figured. Not surprised." he sat on the arm of the couch next to her. "is… she ok?"

"yes. Just one second" Brennan snapped and waved in her face. It worked she snapped out of it.

"wha-what happened? Why is he mad at you?" she asked her mind now swarming with more questions then ever.

"I was in the shower and he answered the door."

"so?" she asked confused and not getting it.

"I was wearing a towel… only a towel." he said elaborating so she would get it and the click in her mind was almost audible.

"oh…"

Booth leaned down and whispered in her ear. "she's a bit slow this morning she wont be able to figure anything else then what we tell her out." and brennan suppressed a laugh and nodded as he leaned down a bit more to kiss her neck.

"when did he get into town?" she asked pulling them back to reality and he pulled back quickly.

"I'm guessing about 10 minutes before I answered the door." he said slyly.

"when doesn't matter as much as the fact that he is here and he's nothing compared to my father." she turned to face him. "we may have to postpone tonight's plans."

He shook his head. "I'll deal with it. Do you think he will tell him?" 

"I know he will. And I'm sure he already has." 

"well hopefully he wont show up soon." she said smiling down at her.

"with any luck." she stretched up to kiss him.

"o-kay. You two are making me nauseous. I'm going to go… distract Russ or something." she said with a weak smile as she stood again and walked out.

Brennan smiled and kissed him again and then scooted over on the couch allowing him room to sit on the cushion. "so what are the plans for tonight?" she asked subtly trying to get hints.

His smile grew realizing how badly she needed to know. "I have a few ideas. don't worry it'll be fun. I'll pick you up at 7:30. Wear something… comfortable."

"hiking comfortable or bar comfortable." she asked floundering a bit.

"you'll see." he kissed her again lightly. "lets go with sexy comfortable okay?" he smiled a few centimeters from her lips and his forehead was leaning against hers. She nodded light-headedly; just being so close to him was able to do this to her she loved it in a weird kind of way even though it scared the shit out of her. She pulled him in kissing him, her fingers locking in his short hair.

Max walked in and cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. Brennan pulled away and scooted to the far end of the couch surprised and apprehensive. "hi… Dad. When did you get here?"

"and by that you mean 'how long have been you standing there' right? And the answer is I've been here long enough to see an FBI agent shove his tongue down my daughter's throat." he said smugly. "can I have a minute Booth?"

"Dad!" she said annoyed.

"relax. I just want to talk to him not end up in prison for assaulting an FBI agent. Just two minutes?"

Booth looked to her with a look telling her to relax. "sure Max."

She smiled halfheartedly and kissed him lightly. "good luck" she whispered a few inches away. He nodded and stood dutifully walking out for the infamous 'you're dating my daughter, you hurt her I'll hurt you' speech.

"ok Max I know the drill. I wont break her heart and you wont break my arm, right? Well guess what? I would _never_ hurt her. I love her. And I don't hurt those I love."

"relax Booth. I'm not going to threaten you all I'm going to say is that girl is special to me and if she asks me to I _will _kick your ass. Fair warning is all it is. Other then that, congratulations, you finally got through to that stubborn brain of hers."

"thanks Max" booth said surprised that he wasn't getting the same reaction from him as he did Russ. "that means a lot to me and i'm sure it means even more to her."

"yeah… well… don't get used to it. …So I heard you got a tattoo with my daughter's name on it. …What is it?" Max asked curiously but eager to change the subject.

Booth laughed. "Russ told you about that?" he asked obviously already knowing the answer.

"hey he likes you. He just doesn't like you _dating_ his sister."

"Think he'll get over it?" he asked disbelieving but hopeful.

"I'm sure he will eventually but in the mean time I don't think he has a choice does he?" it was rhetorical. Booth didn't answer. "…have you told her yet?"

"told her what?" Booth asked confused.

"that you love her?"

He nodded lightly. "she knows. …she's known for… a long time." he said looking in through the window and seeing her sitting there all alone.

Max smiled. "Well… don't let Russ know that." he said in an 'if you value your manhood in tact' tone.

He walked into the office and after a moment's hesitation, so did Booth.

"hi dad." Brennan said looking to Booth curiously.

"welcome Home Sweetheart" Max said hugging her.

"thanks dad." she said with a light smile.

Booth took a seat next to her again and she leaned back into him reflexively, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Russ walked in followed by Angela. "Booth we need to talk"

"here we go again." Booth mumbled and rolled his eyes then got up and followed him out into the hall.

"Booth I don't like you dating my sister-"

Booth's phone started ringing.

"if she gets-" he continued over the ringing.

Booth cut him off. "you know as much as I want to stand here and be threatened I have to take this call." he said walking away. "Booth" he answered. "…yes… ok… where? … yeah I know where that is… ok." he hung up. He dialed Brennan.

"yes dad, I really do." she looked at the caller ID.

"you need to take it?"

"yes." she nodded. "I do."

"well then do what you need to do."

"Brennan" she answered.

"we have a case." he said happily. "I sound way too happy about that. Is that a bad thing?"

"no" she smiled. "because I feel the same."

"well then I feel mildly better." he smiled lightly. "still going to Hell though. …especially after last night."

Brennan suppressed a laugh, remembering what happened the night before. "where do you want me to meet you?"

"outside the building so I don't have to deal with Russ."

"you know you have to face him eventually right?" 

"yeah. It doesn't mean I want to do it right now though." he said truthfully walking past security and flashing his ID.

"just stand up to him. You'll be fine." she whispered as Russ walked back in.

"easier said then done." he said matter-of-factly.

Brennan stood and motioned she had to go. "a case?" Max asked silently. She nodded kissed him on the cheek then Russ and walked out.

"wait… you're not _scared _of him are you?"

"No. of course not." he said defensively.

"uh-huh…" she said disbelievingly. "I'm on my way. I'll see you outside" she hung up and walked past security.

She met him a minute later outside.

"hi" he smiled lighting up at the sight of her.

"hello." she leaned in and kissed him.

"I never get tired of that." he admitted his smile widening.

Brennan laughed "come on lets go."

"ah, shall we?" he held out his arm for her to take.

"we shall." she said taking his arm with a serious face and he opened her door for her.

6:30 pm.

Brennan walked up onto the platform. "Daisy, when will the x-rays be ready?"

"probably around 8 o'clock Dr. Brennan"

"ok." she sighed. "I guess tomorrow will have to do. Daisy, as soon as the X-rays come in you can go home."

"why?" she asked looking up from the still fleshed bones. "we can easily finish the preliminary exam tonight there is no need to-" 

"I can't tonight. I have a date."

"oooh. that's right. You have a date with agent Booth."

"…yeah. …who told you that?"

"Angela." she nodded. "sorry I couldn't help but listen to her. I'm weak."

"no Daisy it's ok. Just have them for me in the morning please."

"I can analyze these tonight if you'd like."

"no offense Daisy but I prefer to be the first one to examine. Just make sure they get here in one piece please and then we can go over them together in the morning. Ok?"

"yes ma'am."

"thank you. …and Daisy what did I say?"

"right, sorry Dr. Brennan."

"good girl." she said as Booth took the stairs two at a time onto the platform.

"hi." he greeted enthusiastically.

"Hi" she smiled. "what are you doing here? I thought you already went home." 

"nope. I thought you might want a ride." he said wrapping his arms around her waist with a smile.

She kissed him. "no." she pulled out of his grasp.

"why?" he asked confused. "afraid you will do something you'll regret… again?" he said smugly.

"I don't regret _Anything _we did." she smiled her eyes blazing. "I just need to figure out what we are doing so I can dress appropriately."

"well there is always _one _option"

"Booth Baby." she brushed his shaggy hair from his eyes. "no… go home. I'll see you later." she kissed him.

"fine. …good luck." he smiled evilly and left.

7:30 pm.

She sighed as she looked in the mirror. She was wearing a deep blue dress with three-quarter slit sleeves and black leggings in case it's warm or cold where they are going and flats in case of walking with a silver clutch bag. This was as good as it was going to get without any clues as to where they were going.

"you look hot Sweetie." Angela said from Brennan's laptop screen.

"this is so annoying. I have no clue where we are going."

"its romantic sweetie, this type of romance is always annoying but guys think it is the best thing in the world. Just go along with it don't ask questions."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Brennan's head swiveled to her bedroom door curiously; it was a reflex even though she couldn't see the front door from where she was. "that's him I have to go."

"ok Sweetie. Good luck. Have fun. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"bye Ange." she closed her laptop and ending her video chat. She walked out and saw that Russ had already answered the door and was glaring at Booth.

"Hi. …please tell me you are ready to go." he said desperately.

"yes. I am." she said giving Russ a glare that told him to back off. She faced him head on. "I'll be back late. Don't wait up for me or you will find yourself doubled over in unimaginable pain" she threatened quietly."

"have fun." he said shooting them a nervous smile.

"I will" she said seriously then they left and she closed the door behind them.

"that was sooo HOT" he smiled and pulled her into an intense kiss.

"thank you" she smiled and kissed him again.

"you're welcome. …and you look great. I love that dress on you. It's a good color."

"thanks. The way Angela put it was hot and functional."

"she's your best friend. She has to say that. …but she is right." he said as they began to walk down the hallway.

"you have to say that. You're my boyfriend."

He smiled. "What?" she asked confused.

"nothing" he said shaking his head and looking straight ahead.

"no. tell me. What?" she stopped and looked up at him.

"it's stupid. Just really stupid."

"what is it?"

"you called me your boyfriend." 

"well you are. …What else would you call this Seeley?"

"truthfully I was more worried about what you would call this." he said as they began to walk again fingers laced.

She laughed lightly at this comment. "I already told you how I feel about you. I've never told any man that I dated that. You know more about me then anyone, even Angela, even me on occasion. I tell you everything. Why are you so insecure?"

"I don't know. …maybe because we are going 0 to 60 into a brick wall and you know you are acting surprisingly cavalier about this. You know it's only a matter of time until the FBI finds out and everything, EVERYTHING, we know will change, nothing will ever be the same, with us, or the squints or… even-" she kissed him to stop him from talking.

Hey. …Hey." she struggled to lock eyes with his. "WHEN the FBI finds out we will deal with the consequences but right now all I want to do is go out and have some fun with the man I care about. …where are we going?"

She smiled; he laughed and pulled her in. "you will see when and only when we get there."

"really? Is there nothing I can do to change your mind?" she asked smiling coyly up at him.

"no. …I mean yes. I mean… its gonna be a long car ride there."

8:34 pm.

Booth's car pulled to a stop.

"where are we?" she asked stepping out when he opened her door.

"Virginia" he said simply. He took her hand and led her through a little bit of brush to a clearing. There was a lake in the center of the clearing with a short dock leading out to the center and the moon was high above them with millions of stars surrounding them. On the edge of the lake there was a picnic set up and a blanket next to it.

"wow." Brennan said amazed.

"I know it's beautiful isn't it?"

She nodded and stepped forward amazed that he set this up. "you did all of this… for me?" she asked disbelievingly.

"I would do anything for you." he said looking down into her eyes.

"it's perfect." she said and looked out across the lake staring at the moon's reflection on the water.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "wanna go for a swim?" he whispered in her ear, then lightly kissed her neck behind her ear.

"I don't have a bathing suit." she pointed out placing her hands on his and a warm smile on her face.

" I don't mind." he smiled nipping her neck and she laughed lightly pulling away. "I brought one for you." he admitted.

"Really? Wow you did put a lot of thought into this." she said impressed.

"honestly I've been planning on taking you here for a very long time. But I'll do anything for the woman I love." he kissed her neck.

She smiled. "a swim sounds great." 

She walked over and fished in the backpack for a swimsuit. She pulled out a black bikini with a metallic logo design on the left breast and black bottoms that tied on the sides with pink strings. She walked into the bushes and pulled it on tying it behind her neck.

She walked out to see Booth standing, facing the water, in black swim trunks. When he noticed her standing there he froze and his eyes locked on her. The bikini was a perfect fit.

"wow." he said amazed.

"you definitely have a good judge of size. It fits great." 

"perfect." he said not realizing that he was staring.

"Come on." she led him to the edge of the dock. Backed up a few steps and jumped in slicing the surface cleanly and silently. She resurfaced after a few seconds and brushed the wet hair from her face.

The sight of her soaking wet body made him want her more. He wasn't about to be able to jump into the water with her.

"come in." she said treading water.

"the water looks freezing" he said honestly. He knew it was but that wasn't why he said it.

"its not that bad." she said swimming closer. "besides you could help me warm it up." she smiled evilly.

"no I think I'm good." he said watching her.

"get in the water." she ordered smiling.

"nope." he shook his head. "I don't think so."

She reached up and grabbed his ankle pulling him in. he lost his balance and fell forward with a huge splash then resurfaced still splashing and gasping for air.

She swam over to him. "it wasn't a suggestion." she wiped the hair from his eyes and kissed him smiling. He pulled her closer fighting the current that was threatening to pull her away. She wrapped her legs around him as she longingly traced her hands over his chest.

They pulled away desperate for air now. "I love you" he whispered quietly, breathless.

"I know" she nodded and kissed him again with just as much force as before.

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

1:15 am.

She shivered in the cool midnight air and he repositioned the blanket over her.

"thanks" she craned her neck to look up at him from between his legs

"anytime." he said kissing her cheek. She turned back around to stare out at the lake once more and Booth glanced down at his watch, 20 after 1. "we're not getting home tonight."

"you're place is only around 20 minutes from here."

"do you want to go?" he asked looking down as an attempt to see her face.

"not yet" she smiled lightly looking out at the beautiful view. "let's just stay here for a little while longer." she suggested snuggling her head deep into his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning light gently woke him from a contented sleep. He looked down at her peaceful body, the early sun glistened of her skin, she looked more stunning then he had ever seen before. She began to stir under his gaze and a smile spread across her face when she remembered where she was and took a deep breath taking in his scent.

She opened her eyes to meet his looking down at her. "morning" he smiled not able to take his eyes off her blissfully content face.

"morning" she smiled back and greeted him with a long slow kiss.

"we fell asleep." he stated pulling her a bit tighter to him.

"yes we did." she agreed kissing him again and repositioning herself over him.

"we are so late."

"yes we are" she agreed kissing him strongly.

It took every fiber of his being to not take her right then and there. Something about it just felt wrong.

"come on" she grinned. "Cam won't kill us if we're late." her grin slid into an evil smile and kissed him again.

"no. it's not Cam I'm worried about it's something else." he said paranoia apparent in his voice.

She looked at him seriously. "you're absolutely sure you're not just being paranoid?"

"100%" he insisted. "Come on we need to get going anyway." he stood and offered her a hand.

She sighed "ok" she took his hand and he helped her up. She was only wearing his jacket and Booth laughed at the sight of her and she smiled. Booth walked around gathering clothes and they got dressed and made their way back to the car slowly and carefully attempting not to lose anything or leave anything behind.

They were driving a few minutes when Booth broke the silence. "so… I was thinking I could drop you off then swing by my place to change and I'll see you at work." he suggested testing the atmosphere and looking at her but not meeting her eyes.

"I keep some spare clothes in my office for when I work late and crash on the couch. I can change into those."

"are you sure?"

"yes. I don't want you to be any later then necessary."

He laughed at the irony. "ok. If you're sure."

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

9:19 am. Brennan had successfully snuck into her office and gotten changed without being seen.

She walked out of her office and was immediately pulled into a hug by Angela. "Hi Ange." she laughed. "nice to see you too."

"we need to talk." Angela sounded serious but Brennan didn't notice.

"yes we do. Seeley took me to this place last night and-"

"you went swimming, had a little fun in the water then fell asleep wrapped in a blanket and watching the stars." 

"wha- how the hell did you know that?"

Angela held up the morning's newspaper. "you're all over the front page, please don't shoot the messenger."

"oh my God." Brennan grabbed the newspaper from her hands and her jaw dropped as she examined the page. The headlines read out in bold print and it slowly sunk into her brain what it said. 'Where, Oh, Where Have The Good Agents Gone?' and directly below was a picture of her wrapped around Booth kissing him in the water, she was completely soaked and topless. Brennan read aloud what it said. " ' doctor Temperance Brennan, the famous author and forensic anthropologist, who has just returned from Indonesia In search of a historical truth has found way more then skeletons from the past. Since she has returned she has been doing her best to avoid the limelight but one lucky man has been able to get around that tiny fact and acquire some juicy news. Last night Dr. Brennan was found fraternizing with her 'partner' FBI special agent Seeley Booth (picture above) and avoiding FBI recognition of this sexual relationship. Since she arrived home yesterday morning she had been spending immense amounts of time with the agent in question and inside sources say that they have been serious for quite sometime now, as illustrate (again above) by the two sneaking away to a private lake in Virginia for a dirty swim and picnic to not only find a romantic evening under the stars but avoid paparazzi, but our source was smart and sneaky enough to slip past and find out what was really going on. When the rest of the world thought they were hard at work solving murders the only thing they were actually solving was the mystery of how to hide their long growing relationship from the FBI deputy director, and ex-lover of Dr. Brennan's, Andrew Hacker and completely disregarding FBI protocol.' " she looked up with pure horror on her face.

"there is more on page 8. It only gets worse." Angela said with a frown.

"I cant read anymore. … Do you have any clue how _humiliating _this is!" she shook her head. "what could possibly possess someone to make them do this to another human being?" she asked stunned.

"money. It can do crazy things to those that are desperate."

"I need talk to him before he sees this" Brennan hurried away and Angela didn't follow. As she ran out she practically ran into Cam.

"whoa! Sorry Dr. B. … What's the rush?"

"I have to get out of here. …have you by any chance read the newspaper this morning?"

"no. why?" she asked confused. "what's wrong"

"do Booth and me a favor and don't read it."

"is this about the lake thing?" Cam asked her eyebrows furrowed. "I heard about it on the radio as I came in. don't worry I will sort this out I promise."

"THE RADIO! Oh God. I'm Screwed. I'm totally screwed. My reputation is trashed.

"don't worry we'll sort this out." she repeated in an effort to reassure.

Brennan shook her head not even hearing Cam. "I need to talk to Booth." Brennan walked outside and hailed a cab immediately. She climbed in and practically barked out the address "and hurry please, this is important"

"relax miss. We'll be there as soon as we get there." the driver said looking up at her in the mirror.

She handed him a $20. "hurry" she ordered.

"yes ma'am." he smiled and sped up. As the streets of DC flew bye the song ended and the local news came on.

The DJ's voice boomed over the airways. "hello hello hello radio listen-eeeers! Hope you're having a wonderful morning because all of us here sure are. The phone lines are ringing OFF THE HOOKS with people trying to find out more about the breaking story that everyone wants to hear, What the hell is going on with our FBI? It's plaguing the newspapers. Television. The interweb. And of course the radio all over the NATION! And we have the freshest scoop. that's right we've got it here. Never before heard details about the hottest new couple in DC Semperance. that's right folks you have voted and Semperance has won. And we got all the hot hot hot scoop coming up after this commercial break, and maybe if we're lucky we'll get a call from the hot couple themselves." mercifully a plumbing commercial started and Brennan sighed.

"what you don't like Lewie?"

"I _hate_ Lewie." she said assuming that was the DJ's name.

"wow. I love celebrity gossip. And I gotta tell ya that FBI guy is one lucky dude cuz she's got one rockin' body. A tight ass, abs, and a great rack too."

"have you ever even looked at her face!" Brennan asked angrily. "this man is degrading them to just some storyline invented to entertain the masses and get listeners. They are real people you know. They do have feelings. And what could possibly have possessed that man to take those pictures of them. _especially_ without their knowledge or consent. It's illegal, immoral, and just plain rude." the FBI building came into sight. "let me out here. I'll walk the rest of the way." she handed him another 20. "keep the change." she said and hopped out hurrying across the crosswalk and running up the stairs. In record time she reached his floor, taking the stairs two at a time instead of stopping to wait for the elevator. She ignored the incessant whistles as she passed and people recognized her.

Booth was walking down the hall to find praise at every turn.

"hey. Nice going Booth." one guy said punching him in the shoulder as he passed.

"thanks" he said confused his eyebrows knitting together.

"congrats Booth" a second praised as he walked by.

"ok." he said confusion growing with each passing second.

"Booth man! I can't believe you did that. You're like a hero now man."

Booth stopped not able to take it anymore. "ok what the Hell is everyone talking about? What did I do?" 

"dude it's every-"

Brennan walked up not even realizing she was interrupting. "Seeley… can we talk?" Whistles were still being heard all down the corridor behind her.

'"hey Brennan" the agent smirked his greeting.

"Bite me Gonzalez"

"I would love to Brennan." he said making a biting motion. "anytime anywhere"

"hey!" Booth said annoyed at him

"sorry dude. Half the guys here would-"

"we really need to talk Seeley." Brennan said desperately.

"ok what is going on here?" he asked as men walked by and whistled at Brennan.

She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into his office and dropped the shade locking the door. She dropped down in his chair and pulled up the online newspaper. He sat on his desk next to her. "we made the front page" she said with a sigh as she turned the screen to face him.

"Holy…" Booth said scrolling down. "How did they get all of these pictures?"

"Oh God. there's more then one?"

"there's…7.… Someone has been following you since we got back, there's a picture of us in the park, us at Wong fu's, me at your door, us kissing on the balcony, another one of us at the lake, you're only wearing my coat… and one of me dropping you off this morning. … that was only a half hour ago. This website has been updated every 10 minutes since 7 am."

"wow. One screw up and our careers are ruined forever."

"hey! Don't say that! I NEVER want to hear you being negative like that again. Especially when it comes to us. Ok?"

Brennan gave a light smile loving how sensitive he got at her negativity and how insecure he was. "ok." she nodded in agreement.

"now… how is not as important as who. Is there anyone you have been seeing a lot in the past two days?"

"just you" she answered spinning around so she was facing him. "no matter how misguided that article was he had one thing right … we have been spending a lot of time together the past few days."

"yes we have and I love that we have… I missed you way too much baby."

"I missed you too." she kissed him. "and don't call me baby."

He smiled and leaned in again but the phone rang before they had a chance to meet.

"special agent Seeley Booth. … yes director Hacker. … ok. … yes director Hacker. … immediately." Brennan heard a dial tone from the other end and Booth hung up the phone on the receiver.

"is it bad?" Brennan asked worried.

"yes."

"what did he say?" she asked as he stood up.

"he wants to speak to both of us… immediately in his office." he answered as she watched him tighten his tie and fix his coat. he looked into her worried eyes. "don't worry. It'll be alright." he said stopping and taking her hand comfortingly.

Brennan looked down then back up to meet his gaze. "you realize what we have to do. Right?"

"yeah. I wish we didn't have to do this though."

"what do we tell him?"

"I don't know. But I would much rather be just your partner then be shipped off to Maine or something"

"I love you so much for this. Even just being partners. Nothing will change the way I feel about you."

"I know" he smiled and kissed her.

"come on. Lets go talk to Hacker"

3 minutes later they were seated in hacker's office listening to a never-ending lecture about image and responsibility.

"this is one of the worst most irresponsible things you could have done Booth! We are all over the media!"

"I'm sorry sir, I-"

"how could you not have known someone was following you! don't you remember anything about being an agent? You are _always_ supposed to be on your guard no matter what you are doing or who you are with! You have to be on your toes and always know what is going on in your surroundings. That is your _job_! I cant believe you-"

"it was _my_ fault." she interrupted jumping to her feet, not able to take the lecturing anymore. 'I was a distraction, he was follow me, and I took Booth to the lake last night, and I asked him out. It was me… it's all my fault… I take full credit. It was all me. Booth was just… a willing participant. So don't blame him. Blame me."

"Brennan…" he started with a sigh.

"please don't fire him or ship him off somewhere else or something much worse." she begged. "if he goes anywhere else I go with him." she said bravely. "you cant break us up. We are the best team you've got or ever will have. If you separate us it will be even worse then things already are and it will be your own stupid mistake and you will lose the full support of the Jeffersonian because if he goes I go."

"and why is that?"

"it's because I love him Andrew. More then you will ever know and you cant break that bond." she said matter-of-factly. "he was actually willing to end our relationship to save our partnership. If that doesn't prove something I don't know what does. …loyalty makes a good partnership and Booth is the most loyal man I know. He's the only man I have ever known that has never left. … don't you think that says something about his character?" she looked up at Hacker and felt Booth take her hand and she lightly squeezed it.

Hacker knew he was beat. "here's the deal. … you don't have physical contact here or on any case. When you are working you are partners and partners only. The case comes first, no matter _what _is going on between the two of you ,you are to remain professional at all times. And until this entire thing blows over you are on desk duty." he said to Booth.

"yes sir, thank you sir. You wont regret this."

"oh god I hope not." he muttered as they left hand in hand.

"wow." Booth smiled closing the door to his office.

"oh my God." Brennan said excited. "I cant believe that worked."

"this is so great." Booth smiled hugging her.

Brennan pulled him in and kissed him. "I've got to go tell Angela." Booth laughed as Brennan hurried out.

25 minutes later Brennan walked into Angela's office. Angela turned with a smile. "hey Sweetie what did booth say?"

"we got called into Hacker's office."

"oooh." Angela said in a 'that hurts' tone.

"everything is ok now. I convinced Hacker that there was no way he could do anything about Booth and me because we loved each other and he couldn't break that up. So for the moment Booth is on desk duty."

"love huh?" Cam said from the corner and Brennan turned to look at her.

"hey cam… I didn't see you there." she said turning red.

"never mind that. Did you actually mean it or were you just trying to throw off Hacker?" Angela asked excited.

"I meant it" Brennan said knitting her eyebrows. "why would I lie about that?"

"awwwww!" they both said at the same time.

"ok… Can we please change the subject?"

"no!" cam said smiling.

"Heeeeeeell no!"

"so have you told him yet?" Cam asked curiously curling up and getting comfortable on Angela's couch

"oh course he knows" Angela said sitting next to Cam.

"well yeah. But have you told him to his face?"

"yeah. … Have you?" they both looked to her expectantly.

"… yes"

"oh my…" Angela hugged her. "this is great."

"Congratulations." Cam hugged her next.

"Thanks" Brennan said awkwardly.

Cam's phone rang and she smiled looking at the caller ID. "I've got to go. I'll see you later" she said standing and walking out.

"so why didn't you tell me?" Angela asked scooting closer. "what did he say? When did it happen? and what exactly happened last night?" Brennan answered all of her questions in detail and told her exactly what happened the night before and this morning. "you two… you were like made for each other. And face it you've fallen head over heels for him he may very well be your soul mate."

"I don't believe in soul mates." Brennan pointed out.

"you didn't believe in love either. Face it your beliefs have changed." 

"I love him but…" brennan sighed.

"But what, Sweetie?"

"I'm only going to break his heart. I don't know if I'll feel the same in …5 years… 10 years… 50 years… but he is. He so sure of everything. I feel like if this goes downhill it'll be because of me."

"Sweetie. …Don't… say that."

"why not? You know it's the truth."

"don't think about the future. Focus on the here and now sometimes. When you are with him you light up and you two always have fun. What happens happens don't worry about what's going to happen just enjoy the ride."

Brennan's eyes met Angela's and there was hope. "you really believe that?"

"hell fuckin' yeah I do." Brennan cracked a smile and almost laughed at her disregard for her language.

"sorry. France is very… open with their language and between that and these pregnancy hormones…"

"thanks Ange." she hugged her with a small smile.

"hey I'm your best friend it's my job to tell you you are acting stupid and tell you what to do."

"oh God I missed you Ange"

"love you too sweetie."

"we should have lunch tomorrow. Catch up. Soo much has happened and we haven't really seen each other since I got back."

"yeah that's because you've been spending every waking moment of your time with Mr. Handsome-lover-boy. We should definitely do something. You know what… lets go. Lets get out of here and hang out."

"really?" Brennan asked surprised.

"yeah Booth's on desk duty the case's been bumped, Cam's busy talking to her boy toy so it's not like anything is getting done. Let's bounce."

"ok. …yeah… lets go." she said standing. She had to help Angela up. "hey Ange… Do you ever feel like everything is just changing in front of you and you are powerless to stop it?" 

"What do you mean?"

"what do I mean? … Ange you're huge. pregnant. You need help standing up."

"gee thanks" she said sarcastically.

"you know what I mean Ange. And you're married. I never thought you would get married, you were always such a free spirit"

"well things do change Sweetie. You cant always live in the moment" Angela just proved her point without even realizing. " but sometimes you know you have to like live in the moment go with your gut and believe that love is possible and that it is great and wondrous and the _best_ thing you could ever hope for."

"but what about Cam? She's got Michelle and now Paul and her are serious. There is real possibility they may get married. _everything _is different now. I'm just saying… its kind of scary you know"

"you're right. It is scary." they stopped walking without realizing it. "But I think that's what makes life so great. You never know what may happen next"

"thanks Ange." Brennan smiled lightly and hugged her. Just then they looked up to see Wendell standing there in the door in front of them.

"hi." Wendell said lightly eying them.

They pulled apart and looked at him. "Wendell. Hi." Angela said with a smile.

"Wendell what are you doing here?" brennan smiled and hugged him.

"I saw that you were home and thought I would come welcome you home to the states and you could tell me all about what you learned in Indonesia."

"too late" Angela muttered under her breath. Brennan elbowed her in the side. "she's actually busy at the moment.. And taken for that matter… why don't you ask Daisy? I'm sure she's dying to tell someone what she learned."

"well I see you've been busy too. …and it took this time. How's married life treating you?" he retorted.

"amazing. Hodgins is great. He's really stepping up. He's excited. He wants a little girl."

"girls are great." He said a bit bitterly.

"you're not jealous are you?" Brennan asked enjoying it too much.

"what? No!" he said turning red with embarrassment. "why would you say that?"

"you're right. I don't know what I'm saying. She just thought she was pregnant by you and Hodgins offered to be there for her and she found out she wasn't pregnant and never told you. Then when you did find out you broke it off and only a few months later she was married to Hodgins, left for France, and now she's back. Pregnant and having his baby, not yours. I have no idea why you would be jealous."

"Brennan!" Angela chided

"wow sarcasm. that's a new feat for you Dr. B" he said turning even redder.

"you don't really feel that way do you Wendell?"

"NO. … maybe a little bit." there was an awkward moment. "I'm going to go talk to daisy"

"oh… Wendell. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." 

"I know Dr. Brennan. It's ok."

"tell you what… come by tomorrow and I'll tell you all about the dig ok?"

"thanks Dr. B" he said with a smile.

"you're welcome Wendell." she said and they left.

Angela smiled. "you felt bad for him!"

"well you saw his face he looked like a kicked puppy. I couldn't help it."

"awww! You _do _have a heart"

Brennan laughed. "shut up." she said taking out her ringing phone. She didn't know the number so she rejected the call and a minute later it rang with a message.

"who was it?" Angela asked as they walked down the road.

"I don't know." Brennan said and curiously and raised her phone to her ear, playing the message. "damn it." she sighed.

"what?" Angela asked getting kind of worried.

Brennan replayed the message. _"read the newspaper this morning temperance?" _he laughed. _"you're welcome. I hope you're happy with the arrangement I did it myself oh and the internet too. This is the way it works. If I cant have you then no one can. Enjoy the limelight" _another laugh then a beep.

"what the hell? Who was that?"

"Oliver Laurier" Brennan sighed again. "he used to stalk me until I broke his nose four years ago. Apparently he's taken up the habit again."

"come on. We've got to let Booth know." Angel took her hand and pulled her along.

25 minutes later they walked into Booth's office.

"not now Charlie. I'm busy." he said not looking up from his computer screen.

"really? Too busy for your girlfriend?" Angela asked leaning against the doorway.

"think before you answer Seeley." Brennan said walking over to him and crossing her arms.

"baby. Hey." he smiled up at her leaning back in his chair. "what are you two doing here?"

" we though you should hear this." Brennan played the message for him.

"Damn. Oliver. Again?" he sighed. "I'll take care of him" he said standing.

"Seeley. …I want to come with you."

"Uh-uh. No. I'm not-"

"I'm coming with you." she said before he could finish protesting.

" I don't want you to g-"

"Seeley. I'm coming" she looked him in the eyes.

"I don't have a say in this do I?"

"no. none."

"Alright" he sighed. "come on. Ange I can take you come if you'd like."

"No it's ok. I'm going to go talk to Sweets." she said pushing off the wall.

"ok." booth said as she hugged Brennan.

"I'll text you later Sweetie."

Brennan nodded and they split up.

10 minutes later they were outside Oliver's door.

Brennan knocked. "Oliver. Open up. …it's Dr Brennan."

The door opened quickly with the sound of locks unhinging. His face fell as he saw booth holding a gun on him. "what's going on?"

" _'I hope you're happy with the arrangement I did it myself oh and the internet too.' " _ Brennan put her phone back in her pocket. "you're busted Oliver." she grabbed his arm and Booth holstered his gun then cuffed him.

"come on Oliver" he said guiding him down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

3 months later.

Brennan walked into Angela's office to see Cam and Angela talking energetically.

"hi" Brennan greeted not knowing what was going on. "what's up?"

They jumped surprised but Angela kept on going as they looked at her. "Are you serious Cam?"

"of course I am. Why would I lie about something like that?" she asked looking to Angela who shrugged.

"lie about what?" Brennan asked confused.

"… I'm getting married!" Cam said smiling and flashing her left hand which had a diamond ring on her ring finger.

"oh my God! Really?"

"yeah."

"congratulations." Brennan smiled hugging her.

"thank you." she said pulling away from her.

"ok. Its official celebration is in order here." Angela said seriously.

"drinks tonight? My treat." Brennan agreed.

"… is there any use in arguing?"

"no" they said at the same time shaking their heads.

"don't worry Cam." Angela smiled "we wont keep you out too late."

Cam laughed, "Alright alright." she gave in with a smile..

"yes!" Angela squealed excited.

"Booth and I need to get out anyway." she said smiling. Angela and Cam laughed at the insinuation at her sex life. "7 ok?"

She nodded. "ok. …well I have a lot of people to tell and suddenly very little time" she said in faux surprise. She laughed once. "everyone actually. …well congratulations and good luck with dragging him from the bedroom. … I'll see you two later." she said backing out quickly.

"oh my god! I cant believe Cam is getting married! CAM!"

"I know. Crazy right?" Brennan agreed.

"well at least you don't have to worry about her anymore."

" Ange I never did." Brennan said simply.

"oh come on you had to feel some twinge of jealousy that she slept with Booth and if something ever happened between-"

"don't even say that Ange. that's not funny. You know how I feel." she said looking down and then quickly back up hoping Angela didn't notice.

"ah. You weren't jealous she slept with Booth before you but you _are _jealous that she is getting married before you. I see how it is." she nodded with a small smile.

"I'm not jealous!" brennan scoffed.

"oh my god! You soo are!" she laughed.

"no. no. love is an antiquated ritual that-"

"oh! Sweetie, don't feed me that Bull! Everyone knows you would say yes if he asked."

"no one can possibly know that. I don't even know what I would say. I would have to think about it and rationalize all of the possibilities before I would be able to accept or decline the offer." 

"Sweetie… you so full of it your eyes are turning brown."

"I don't know what that-" 

"I know I know. You don't know what that means. Whatever. But the _point _IS you love him and you would say yes."

"I admit how I feel about him and it would be sweet if he offered but I honestly don't know what I would say."

"Well I do Sweetie. And one day… I will be proven right." Angela said then walked out. Brennan laughed and shook her head then dropped down into her chair and spun once wondering what it would be like to be legally bound to her Booth.

A few minutes later Booth walked in to break her out of her trance.

"hi." she smiled and pulled him in kissing him erotically. Then pulled away and looked him in the eye for a second a light smile on her lips and a serious look on her face. " you will _never _guess what I just heard."

"let me guess. Cam's engaged?"

"wow. Word does travel fast." she smiled wider and kissed him again. "dinner tonight at 7" she smiled. "Cam, Paul, Hodgins and Angela, and you and I are celebrating."

"good." he pulled her in closer. "we'll have some time then" she giggled and he swept in kissing her neck.

"a small amount" she nodded in agreement.

Booth laughed lightly. "I think we'll manage." he said and kissed her lips.

"cant wait" she smiled and kissed him one last time. "so what's up Baby? To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"just the fact that your boyfriend is a genius."

"oh really? When do I get to meet him?"

"haha good. that's funny. But I meant me." he said smiling.

"what is it Seeley?" she asked laughing lightly.

"I got the tickets." he said pulling two concert tickets out of his pocket.

"oh My-!" she said standing and grabbing the tickets from his hand. "how? Where? When?"

"I have my sources." he smiled and he kissed her "I called in a few favors and there you go."

She kissed him again. "you're amazing"

"yup that is why you love me."

"oh is that why. You see I always thought it was because you were so great in bed."

"there's many reasons a man can love a woman." he smiled. " that's just one of them."

"uh-huh" she said smiling down at him. "How about you show me another?" she suggested coyly and straddled him her lips only an inch away from his.

"well there's no arguing with that."

"Seeley?"

"yes?"

"stop talking" she said and crushed her lips to his.

B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

They met at 7 o'clock that night and got a table for 6 at the founding fathers.

8 pm.

"You two are actually getting married? That's wild." Booth said laughing.

Paul laughed, "yeah it's pretty crazy" he responded quietly.

"… have you met the family yet?"

"not yet." he shook his head.

"you worried?"

"no… wait… should I be?" he asked a little worried.

Booth laughed. "no. no. …watch out for her sister." he whispered to him leaning in.

"I heard that!" cam said smacking his arm.

Paul laughed. "hey." Booth complained giving her an innocent look.

"don't freak him out." Cam said shooting him a look.

"what it's not my fault your sister is a piece of work." he retorted.

"ok I'll give you that. She is something else." Cam smiled.

"why? … what's wrong there?"

"nothing" Cam said quickly glaring at Booth.

"I'll tell you later" booth mouthed to Paul.

"Seeley! don't be conspiring behind my back."

"Don't call me Seeley, Camille. … and besides we're right in front of you." he smiled a boyish grin.

"you're so immature." she laughed as Brennan and Angela sat down. She turned to Brennan. "how do you deal with him everyday?"

"I find it charming." she smiled and kissed him. "and the same way you did" she said brushing the hair from his eyes.

"I swear you guys bicker like brother and sister"

"No!" Booth said shaking his head energetically.

"that is soo wrong it's not even funny." Cam said taking a drink.

"she's practically my sister" Booth agreed.

"that's you slept with." Angela mumbled under her breath taking a sip of water.

"what?" Booth asked not understanding her.

"Nothing" Angela smiled lightly putting her glass down.

"uh-huh" Cam said disbelievingly.

Brennan and Hodgins stifled a laugh.

"yuk it up all you want. I've seen the two of you bicker before."

Brennan looked at Booth and they nodded in agreement.

"yes. But you see they bicker like an old married couple whereas you two bicker like brother and sister." Angela pointed out.

"yeah. I guess it was an inevitable prediction." Brennan smiled and took a sip of wine.

"yeah. … don't tell any reporters that. We don't want a repeat of the newspaper incident. We don't need any more bad publicity."

"well I'm sure the scumbag reporters would have the decency to also circulate the pregnancy rumor too. So at least you've got that one to look forward to." Angela smiled.

"cant wait" Brennan said sarcastically leaning back into Booth's that was draped over the back of her chair and taking a big sip of wine.

"at least it's better then full-frontal Brennan" Angela said smiling.

"hey" booth and Brennan said at the same time.

"what?" Angela laughed. "you say it like at least half of the people at this table haven't seen it."

Brennan sighed and looked up at Booth. "it's a long story" she said meeting his confused eyes.

"well… the bright side is… nothing could be worse then what happened last time."

Brennan nodded. "that's true" she smiled and kissed him.

Everyone threw the popcorn from the center of the table at them and they pulled apart then chucked a few pieces back and continued their kiss.

"We should make a rule." Angela said with a light smile.

"nah. This is more fun" Cam said and threw some more popcorn at them.

They laughed and Booth and Brennan pulled apart giving in.

"you are so immature" Brennan laughed throwing some popcorn back at them in turn.

Booth noticed they were getting a glare form the waitress and mouthed "sorry" while flashing a charmed smile at her. Everyone laughed at him and he shrugged.

"no one can resist that smile, and he knows it." Brennan said with a smile.

"no one" he agreed as the smile returned. "she's like putty in the palm of my hand."

Brennan laughed. "see what I mean" she smiled and kissed him. "you know what…" she looked across the table at everyone. "I think this momentous occasion calls for a toast."

"yeah" Hodgins and Angela agreed.

"go for it baby." Booth said with a smile and Brennan thought for a second. Then raised her glass, standing.

"we all know that things can change. We see life, we see death. People are there one second and then gone the next, I think we know that better then anyone else. And in a year _everything _can change. People can find themselves immersed in other countries. Other cultures. Other lives. They can create life or find the missing link that explains it. Or even realize that their feelings for someone are not what they thought or realize they never knew how important someone was to them until they were gone. But one thing that never changes is the bond that people develop with the ones they care about. Those that are there with you through all the different walks of life. So here's to life." Brennan smiled again, this time at Angela. "To love." she felt Booth squeeze her hand and she squeezed back. "And to eternal happiness. Congratulations Cam and Paul." they all clapped and took a drink.

Brennan sat down again and the conversation began to buzz at full power but Booth wasn't a part of it his mind was going full speed ahead at one small objective.

"Seeley… Baby… are you ok?" brennan asked concerned.

"I don't know." he said and smiled then slid out of his chair and onto one knee.

"Seeley Joseph Booth what are you doing?" Brennan asked stunned.

Angela practically choked on her water when she saw them and all eyes flew to Brennan's face and all conversation ceased. They didn't notice.

"oh my-" Angela gasped.

As the event that was unfolding sunk in Brennan grew speechless Booth's eyes were locked in hers.

"Temperance Brennan. I love you. I want that life and love and happiness with you. I want you to be mine forever. Will you marry me?" everyone continued to stare at them, their eyes flicking from his hopeful expression to her stunned face. Waiting for an answer.

They were oblivious of the feud going on in Brennan's head. It was between her heart and Brain but it sounded like her and Angela arguing her feelings over Booth.

_ Brain: it's just a rush of hormones and endorphins_

_ Heart: no! you love him._

_ Brain: he makes you irrational._

_ Heart: you love that about him._

_ Brain: don't do it._

_ Heart: he loves you._

_ Brain: it's only been 3 months._

_ Heart: the best 3 months of your life and you feel stronger for him now then you did the day you got back._

_ Brain: love is an antiquated ritual that-_

_ Heart: Face it you've fallen for him as hard as he's fallen for you. It's love babe._

It was time Brennan took Booth's advice and told her head to shut up and listen to her heart.

"yes" she nodded quickly. "yes" she smiled and kissed him.

"thank you" he whispered quietly so only she could hear. Brennan laughed and kissed him again happier then she had ever been.


	5. Chapter 5

2 months later. 11:49 pm. 

Brennan walked into the apartment trying to be as quiet as possible so she would not wake her fiance, Seeley Booth. God she loved how that sounded. but right now she was hoping that that wasn't the last time she would be able to think those words and have them ring true.

She turned to make sure the door was securely and silently closed. She couldn't risk an intruder just because she was a little bit preoccupied with her own issues at the moment, not to mention Seeley's head would explode when he found out that the door was left unlocked or worse opened. She loved living with him but he could get really overprotective of her at times and very jealous, which she loved and found a great deal too much pleasure in watching.

Booth came walking out of the bedroom holding a baseball bat in his hand, he was shirtless and wearing only the sweatpants that he wears to bed, his muscles tightened with the paranoia that was prominent in his features making him seem all the more dangerous.

When he caught sight of Brennan he froze causing him to drop the bat, making her jump and she turned around just in time to see him pull her into a tight hug.

"Where were you? I was so worried. I called everyone, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, even Sweets. No one has seen or heard from you since 3 o'clock when you mysteriously left work. Are you okay? what happened?" She looked into his eyes and realized that he was more worried about her then anything she was about to say, and she wasn't about to tell him that she spent the last 8 hours in the park staring at the fountain where they met back up 5 months ago and everything about them started falling into place.

The worry in his eyes only deepened when she didn't answer.

She refused to meet his gaze. she knew she would break down as soon as his eyes caught hold and kept hers. There was so much she still needed to sort out and there was a hundred questions going through her mind at once. She couldn't even clear her mind enough to decipher what they were. But she knew one thing for sure. This is his business too and he deserved to know just as much as she does.

"Temperance Brennan. Look at me" he begged growing hysterical with worry and fear that she was hurt in some way. Or something worse had happened to her. He knew that something had been up with her the last few days and he really hoped it wasn't what he was thinking. But there was something she wasn't telling him and whatever it was he deserved to know. "Look at me!" he practically yelled.

She looked at him but didn't meet his eyes. "Now tell me what is going on. Please." he said desperately. "Whatever it is we can work through this, now, just tell me what is going on. Whatever you want is what we'll do. Ok? just... tell me the truth. Please."

She looked at him confused. His face switched to confusion with hers. "What's going on?" He asked a bit calmer in an honest attempt to find out what was going on without overreacting or misjudging the situation any further then he had already.

Her eyes finally met his and locked with them holding them in an intense stare. She hesitated a second then decided that now was the best time to tell him since he had already blown things way out of proportion. "... I'm pregnant." She said simply with a tone that was an odd mix of fear, excitement, and shame.

He froze again momentarily unable to speak. "your what?" He said in shock as the words didn't completely register with his exhausted brain.

Like usual, Brennan took it the wrong way thinking the shock was a result of him being unsure about them, whether or not he wanted to be with her forever or not. She remembered two years ago when he told her that he didn't want her to have his child.

_ "Is that his problem or is it something else? ... he doesn't think that it might not be his does he? I know I always said that sex was just for satisfying biological urges but... I am completely satisfied why would he possibly think that I felt I needed to go elsewhere?"_ she thought confused. _"I love him. He knows that right? Does he really not trust me that much? Maybe I was right all those years not to open up this possibility. Maybe it will only end in heartbreak. love is ephemeral it cant last."_

_ "...DON'T SAY THAT!"_ her brain was yelled at by her heart. _"you know damn well that you love him and he loves you. He would never think that you would cheat on him no matter what you always said. That was the past and this is now and it doesn't matter. He'll be fine he's just in shock." _

_ "oh god I hope he's just in shock" _her brain chirped in again.

_ "I couldn't deal if he wasn't, … he has to be"_ heart replied hopefully.

"I'm pregnant" she repeated with a bit more force wiping the tears from her eyes.

He took her hand and pulled it away from her face. "you're... Pregnant." He said a bit disbelievingly.

She nodded. "yes. ...listen Seeley I-"

"Oh my god." he said not realizing he was interrupting her. "that is... Such a relief." He sighed dropping down on the couch and laughing relieved.

"Relief? ...wha- how the hell is that a relief? ... You were just freaking out and now all of a sudden I tell you this huge news and you feel relieved? Have you gone crazy?" Brennan exclaimed confused.

He sat back up and looked at her seriously. "no." he took her hand again and sat her down next to him. "...honestly I thought something a lot worse was going on."

"like what?" she asked confused still.

He paused for a second trying to figure out how to phrase it. "... remember a few years ago, how you didn't believe that love or emotions were necessary for a relationship? Well when you didn't come home tonight-"

"oh..." she said looking down feeling offended. She knew he didn't mean it that way but she couldn't help it.

"baby don't..." he sighed. "I didn't mean it that way. I just-"

"no I get it. I do. I just thought you thought more of me then to even consider that as a possibility." she said disappointedly standing and walking into the bedroom.

He sighed and stood. "shit" he walked into the bedroom to find her getting changed.

She roughly yanked her shirt off. "I don't want to talk. I just want to go to bed." she said simply and grabbed her pajama top.

"Bones. You know I love you."

"I'm sorry Seeley, but, you saying you don't trust me to not sleep with another guy does not make me feel very loved at the moment." she said throwing the pillows to the floor.

"I DID _NOT _SAY THAT." he said getting frustrated.

"well it feels like you did. It is what you meant isn't it?" she asked rhetorically throwing a pillow at him.

He caught it. "No! What I meant was that I know you and if there was a problem you would avoid telling me and go to some other source to find what you needed." he threw it onto the floor. "not even considering the possible-"

"I have _never_ had any problems with you. And I know that if this is going to work out then we need to talk to each other before we go making any irrational decisions. … And trust me, if you were the problem you would know. But this... THIS _is_ a problem." she threw the last pillow on the ground. "you don't trust me." she said standing in front of him.

"I have always trusted you. From the first night we met I knew there was something about you that I could trust. And do you want to know something else? When you didn't call I was more worried about your safety then who you were with or what you were doing it wasn't until about an hour ago that that thought even ran through my mind. And it ran rampant, I couldn't stop it. I've seen it happen with so many guys you have dated."

She sat down with a sigh. "That was a long time ago. I'm a totally different person then I was back then. You don't get that you mean so much more to me then some stupid guys I met to satisfy my previous needs. I love you. I've never told anyone that I love them except maybe Angela, and she's my best friend. But you are soo much more. I could never stand to lose you."

"I know baby. I do. I know how you feel." he sat next to her.

She didn't look up. "I was at the park." she admitted in a whisper.

"what?" he said surprised by the confession. "why?"

"I was by the reflecting pool. Sitting on our bench just staring at the place where we first saw each other after we got back. ALONE. I guess I was just afraid that if I told you in the wrong way you would leave me just like every other guy has left me."

"Temperance Brennan... Can you look at me please?" he asked trying to catch her eyes. She unwillingly looked at him. "thank you. ... I would never _ever_ leave you. I love you more then anything in the world. I've killed for you and I would die for you. Parker loves you too. Even Rebecca doesn't totally 100% hate you. We're having a baby and it will be great. You'll be a terrific mom."

"you promise?"

He nodded. "i do."

A light smile pulled at her lips. "well then I love you too." she kissed him. "come on let's go to bed. I'm exhausted."

"sounds good to me." he smiled and they laid down. Brennan was quickly asleep, feeling secure with his arms wrapped around her protectively, but he couldn't sleep. He was scared; scared something could happen, scared what people would say, scared to tell Parker, scared to death of losing her or the baby or even worse both of them. He didn't know what was going to happen and he hated the feeling, but he loved that she was finally getting the baby she wanted, that they wanted. He laid there watching her sleep peacefully until he finally drifted off.


	6. Chapter 6

It seemed like seconds until the phone rang just after 2 in the morning. Booth sleepily grabbed for it hoping it hadn't already woken her. "hello." He said quietly and grudgingly sitting up. "dude we've got a problem." it was Hodgins. "what the Hell Hodgins it's 2 am." he said annoyed. "is Brennan there?" "she's sleeping. Why?" "Wake her up and get to the hospital NOW! Angela's in labor and I have no clue what I'm doing. We never started the classes. I need some help." he said trying to remain calm. "She's not even 8 months yet. Are you sure it's not false labor?" he asked looking down at Brennan not wanting to wake her from the sound sleep unless he was sure. "yes. 100%. come on Man! Angela needs Brennan and I need to be able to help her. Please?" Another moments hesitation. "we'll be there in 20." "thanks man." "go be with Angela." he hung up and dropped the phone onto the floor falling back into his pillow. "who was it?" Brennan asked three quarters asleep. "it was Hodgins." He said getting up and grabbing for his jeans. She sat up worried but still half asleep. " is Angela okay? What did he say?" "Angela is in labor. He wants us to meet them at the hospital. She's asking for you." he answered her question pulling on his pants and zipping them up. Brennan got up quickly pulling her shirt off. "how long ago did the contractions start?" she said rifling through the closet in search of an outfit. "he didn't say." he said focusing on his shoes. "Does she have a room or is she in the ER?" she pulled an outfit out of the closet and pulled her pants off so she was just in her underwear. "I don't know, he didn't say" he replied again watching her and enjoying the view, thinking she won't be like that for long. "Has she even seen the doctor?" she pulled her pants on. "I don't know. He didn't tell me any of this. He just said to get there soon." he said pulling his shirt on. "And you didn't think to ask?" she buttoned her pants with a tone of annoyance. "I asked the obvious questions. Silly me I was a bit more worried about my friend freaking out then finding out all the details that we will figure out as soon as we get there." She stopped and stared at him for a second. "you're an ass." she said and walked out. He grabbed the keys and followed. "well you're not little miss sunshine either." "I don't know what that means" "good a little mystery makes life more fun." he climbed into the drivers side leaving her to get in on her own. He knew it was selfish but he was tired and annoyed. "you know what, don't talk to me. I don't want to hear your voice right now." which wasn't a total lie. She was mad at him and he could really be an asshole sometimes. "fine with me." he agreed and they rode to the hospital in silence. When they walked through the door his phone rang. It was nearly 2:30 who would be calling this early? "Booth." he answered with a sigh. "it's Cam." "hey Cam. ... What's up?" "I wanted to know if you could do me a favor." "sure." he said as they reached the front desk. "what do you need?" "Hodgins told me to get more sleep and not come in yet. Can you just text me updates once in a while?" "sure." "thanks" "anytime." he hung up. "what was that about?" she asked bitterly not wanting to talk to him but too curious not to ask.

"thought you weren't talking to me?" he said smugly.

She whirled around turning on him angrily. "you are so damn immature. I ask you one questions and you turn around with your sly smile and make it blow up in your face. How could I have ever thought that you were mature enough to be a full time father?" 

The smile slid right from his face stunned that she could stoop so low just because she was angry with him. "And you say _I'm_ immature. You said that _just_ to hurt me. You _know_ how I feel about the situation with Parker and you said it anyway. You can be a major bitch Brennan." he whispered angrily at her. 

"I'm only a bitch when you are an ass Seeley." 

"there's a fine line between payback bitchiness and pure cruelty… and you just crossed it." he said walking in the direction that the nurse at the desk had advised them to go. 

She rolled her eyes and followed him at a quick pace only to pass him within moments. She walked directly into the room without hesitation followed, moments later, by Booth. Angela sat up in her bed smiling lightly at the sight of her best friend. "thank god you guys are here. I was worried you wouldn't show." 

"we got a little... hung up." Booth said standing back by the door. 

Brennan glared at him with eyes that burned into his skull warning him that he better not say another word until she calmed down. Then back to Angela, more worried about her friend then pissed. "Ange are you ok?" Their problems would have to wait, her friend delivering 7 weeks preterm (10 weeks early) was more important then their stupid fight no matter what they said to each other they would get through it, of that she was sure. 

"I've been better." She said as an attempt to lighten the suddenly tense mood. 

Hodgins walked over to Booth leaving Brennan to care for Angela for the moment. "can we talk? ...outside?" He asked quietly. 

Booth nodded. "you girls need anything? We're going to run down to the cafeteria real quick." Hodgins asked loud enough for them to hear him. 

"no thanks jack. I'm fine." Brennan answered looking up momentarily. 

"just something cold to drink. Please?" 

"no problem Angie." He flashed a fake smile, gave her a peck on the lips and walked out with Booth trailing behind him. 

"Ok. What is wrong with you two?" She asked sitting up a bit more and looking at her seriously. "are you fighting or something because the vibe between you... It's intense. ... In a bad way I mean." 

"It's nothing" She insisted in a mumble shrugging but not able to look up at her friend. 

"it's not nothing, sweetie. What's going on?" 

"it's stupid. I'm not even sure what we were fighting about but..." she sighed. "I called him a bad father." 

"Sweetie..." she sighed. "you never do that. Especially if you two want to have children someday." 

"well..." she began not sure how to tell her best friend. 

"wait... You're n... Ow! Oh my god!" she said gripping her stomach as a contraction hit her hard and her face hardened in pain. 

"Oh God. Breathe Ange. Deep breaths. In and out. Breathe. Breathe." she said trying to calm her down. 

Angela took her hand and squeezed. She took deep even breaths concentrating on anything but the pain. 45 seconds later she was fine and the contraction had passed. 

"I'm ok. I'm ok." she said laying back trying to catch her breath. 

"are you sure?" She asked concerned. 

Angela nodded. "it's over. ...what time is it?" 

"2:40 am" She answered checking her watch. 

"ok. 35 minutes apart." she took one last deep breath. "like I said it's not good to insult him like that. You know how sensitive he is about his parental situation. And when you have his children you know he'll be great. You just need to apologize and tell him you didn't mean what you said. …Because you _didn't_ mean it." 

"I know. I didn't. ...I'm scared Ange. I'm having a baby in 37 weeks and... I'm terrified. If we're fighting a lot now... It's only going to get worse when I'm moody and hormonal and crazy. I'm scared for us. I don't know what is going to happen between Booth and I. What should I do?" 

"I don't know sweetie. I really don't." 

Meanwhile: 

Booth and Hodgins are walking down the hall near the cafeteria. 

"the main thing is to keep her calm and remind her to breath don't let her focus on the pain." He noticed Hodgins kept peeking down at his watch. 

"what's wrong man?" 

"just worried about Ange is all. What am I doing man I have no clue how to be a father. I'm not as ready as I thought I was." 

Booth laughed. 

"it's not funny. It's terrifying." Hodgins said seriously. 

"trust me I know. ...I'm right there with you" he sighed. "Brennan's pregnant." 

"it's intense." 

"totally intense. ...and we've been fighting. ... A lot." 

"ooh. That's never good, man. You need to talk to her. ...soon." 

"did you _see_ the glare she gave me? She's pissed off. We won't be making up for a while." 

"what'd you say?" 

"I called her a cruel bitch." 

"you did what?" he said surprised. 

"It's a long story. ...we both went too far. ... I shouldn't've..." he sighed. "I am sooo stupid." 

"She'll get over it. Just talk to her man. And apologize. She's stubborn she won't do it first." 

Back in Angela's room: 

"So you _really_ are pregnant aren't you?" Angela asked stunned shaking her head. 

"amazing isn't it?" she smiled. 

"mind blowing." she laughed and Brennan laughed with her. 

"what's it like Ange? Being pregnant?" she asked quietly her voice becoming serious and her face solemn. 

"it's... Amazing. Like nothing I've ever experienced before." she said smiling and looking down at her bulging stomach. 

"Is it worth it? The throwing up? The swollen ankles? The backaches and fatigue? Would you do it all over again if you could?" 

"Honestly? ...in a heartbeat. It is the most spectacular experience you will ever have." 

"wow." Brennan said stunned. 

"Sweetie, don't spend the next 8 months fighting over nothing. Talk to him. Trust me you won't regret it." 

"you really think so?" 

"I know so." she smiled and Brennan couldn't help but smile back. 

Just then Booth and Hodgins walked back in. They looked up at them. Brennan looked back to Angela who nodded slightly. 

Brennan walked over to booth put her hands on his chest and silently whispered 'we need to talk' while staring into his big warm brown eyes. 

She then proceeded to walk past him out the door and into the waiting room. Booth waited for her to face him silently standing behind her. 

She took a deep breath and turned. "I'm sorry" they both blurted at the same time. 

"I shouldn't have said that you were a bad father. You are great with Parker and you deserve way more time with him then you get. I can't think of a better father for this child then you. I am so sorry." she said at the same time that he said. 

"no I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so rude when you asked me a question. I can't be an asshole and the get angry when you retaliate. You are hormonal and scared. I shouldn't have provoked you. It's all my fault." 

They stared at each other as the silence set in. 

Brennan hated this type of silence. It was the only type she ever felt the need to fill. "We can't keep doing this Seeley." 

"doing what?" 

"you know what. We can't keep fighting like this. We spend half of our time fighting these days and what good does it do? We only end up hurt and not talking. It's not good. It's not good for us and it's not good for the baby. We can't bring a baby into that kind of environment." 

He just looked at her surprised for a second. "You're right. We're having a child we have to be more mature." 

"We have to create a functional and mature relationship. We have to stop acting like teenagers who fight just because they can and then have crazy make up sex later" 

"well that part's debatable." He said seriously but he was smiling. "crazy make up sex is hot." he pulled her close by her hips. 

She laughed lightly. "shut up." She kissed him and he pulled her back in when she went to pull away. Her arms wrapped around his neck and settled on the back of his head pulling him closer. "Mmm... Stop... Stop. Not here." she said pushing him away laughing. "now is _definitely_ not the time." 

He nodded in agreement. "sorry. ...I just couldn't help myself." he smiled. 

She took his hand lacing her fingers with his and they walked back into Angela's room. 

Around 9 a.m. Cam shows up, alone, her fiancé had to work early. 

Everyone came to visit throughout the day, stopping in to check when they got a spare minute. She got visits from almost all of the interns and countless people from the Jeffersonian, even Roxy showed up to congratulate her and sat there for a while catching up and telling her about the showcase she was preparing. 

Her dad finally showed up around 7 that night. He walked through the door to her room sunglasses and all. They heard a quiet 'whoa' from Paul. Cam laughed lightly. "hey Billy." She said quietly smiling. 

"hello Camille. How's my baby girl doing?" He said with a smile. 

"fantastic as always. She's sleeping at the moment and Booth dragged Hodgins and Brennan down to the cafeteria to get some food."

"Good. ... And who is this young feller?" He asked nodding towards Paul. 

"this is my fiancé Paul." She said with a smile. She loved the sound of that. "baby this is-" 

"16,'-gates." 

"most people just call me Billy." 

"I am a HUGE fan!" 

"I can see that son." he said nodding at him then looking to Cam. "you got yourself a keeper here." 

She laughed a little more. "I think so." She took his hand and pulled him down into the chair next to her. "calm down baby." 

Just then Hodgins, Booth and Brennan walked back in. 

"hey." Booth said surprised. "when did you get here?" 

"Hey Billy" Brennan said with a smile. 

"Great to see y'all again." He said giving Brennan a hug hello. "my my my. WHAT is this?" he asked taking her hand in his. "If I didn't know any better I would say that was an engagement ring there on that pretty little finger of yours." He raised an eyebrow at her. 

"then you would be right" she said with a smile. 

"well I'll be a monkey's uncle, Hell hath finally frozen over, the great Temperance Brennan is getting married." 

"ha. Ha. very funny." she said sarcastically. 

"ok that's enough ribbing for now. ...When did you get here Billy?" Hodgins asked with a smile.

"just long enough ago for Paul to make a complete and utter fool of himself and then you walked in."

"smooth." Booth said punching him in the shoulder. 

"hey give him a break he's not used to being close to fame" Hodgins said with a smile as he sat down next to Angela's bed. 

"thanks jack. You're so helpful." she said sarcastically again. 

"feeling the love Baby?" he asked with a laugh his arms wrapped around her from behind and his chin resting on her shoulder. 

"apparently I'm not famous enough." 

"no I wasn't saying that I-" his pager went off. "I have to go." 

"I'll catch a ride with someone." Cam reassured him and kissed him before he walked out quickly looking extremely flustered. 

"niiiice." Hodgins said laughing and holding out his fist which she bumped. 

"that was mean... But I got to say it was funny." cam said smiling. Everyone laughed. 

"come on go easy on the guy. He seems like a good kid." Billy said with a smile. 

"you only say that because he's a fan" Cam said matter-of-factly. 

"I'm a good judge of character. If I didn't like him he would know. ...right Jack?" 

"hell yeah. The tattoo on my arm is proof." he said with a nod. 

"I promised her I'd go easy on ya." 

"that's going easy?" he said surprised. 

"damn! remind me not to piss you off." Booth said with a smile. Billy laughed. 

Just then Angela opened her eyes and sat up. "hey everyone what's going on? Dad! When did you get here?" she asked with a smile. 

"just a little while ago. I didn't wanna wake you." 

"thanks for that but it doesn't really matter I can't sleep for more then 15 minutes anyway." she said rubbing her stomach and she felt another contraction coming. 

"I'll call the doctor in." Brennan said walking out. Booth followed. 

"maybe you should wait in the other room" he suggested taking her hand and stopping her. "you can't keep making excuses every time a contraction hits. If you can't do it she'll understand." 

"No! She won't. I'm her _best friend_ I need to be there for her. I promised her. I can't back out. She'd never forgive me if I do." 

"well if you can't stay in there now how are you going to do it when the time comes. It's only going to get a lot worse." he pointed out the obvious fact. 

"I don't know. I'll manage." she said with a sigh and walked over to the nurses station. "Hi. My friend has woken and we were told to call the doctor when she had her next contraction." 

"name?" the nurse asked looking up. 

"Angela Hodgins." 

"ok. The doctor will be right in." 

"Thank you." She said and then walked back towards Angela's room. 

They walked through the door and into the midst of a conversation of baby names and sexes this conversation had been had dozens of times before but somehow it seemed different this time. 

"we didn't want to know Cam it takes the surprise out of life. There are so few things that are an actual mystery in life it is exciting not knowing." Angela said. 

"I think I would die not knowing. I mean nine months is a long time to wonder something. Don't you think Brennan?" this always happened because she knew Brennan would agree like always. 

"no." her reaction surprised even her. "I have to agree with Angela on this one. I think a little surprise is good." 

"really?" he asked surprise and excitement clear in his voice. 

"yes. ... Like you've said so many times before, I have this mania for finding out everything and this is one thing that no matter the outcome what will happen will happen just like it is supposed to whether we know or not. There are too few mysteries that we don't have to solve in our line of work. I think it would be interesting to _not_ know something for once." 

"thank you" Angela said with a smile and shot Cam a dirty look. 

"the lady does gave a point" Billy chimed in from the chair on the other side of the room. 

"what about you Seeley? If she was pregnant would you want to know the gender? Answer honestly." Cam said looking up at him. 

"I don't want to know. It's just gives me more to worry about." he said his eyes never leaving Brennan's gaze. She smiled but broke the contact before Cam grew suspicious and looked too closely into his response. 

"looks like you're alone in this one Cam." she said playfully nudging Cam. 

"yeah I guess so." she said mentally running through the reasons why her view would suddenly change ad Booth would be so happy to hear that. "you're not... Are you?" 

Just as Brennan was about to answer with a lie the doctor walked in. She sighed a breath of relief. 

"ok Mrs. Hodgins. You had another contraction?" he asked grabbing the clipboard from the rack on the bed. "how far apart are they coming now?" 

"An average of every 10 minutes." she answered weakly. 

"ok. And how long are they lasting?" he asked writing fiercely. 

"around 90 seconds." Hodgins answered for her. 

"ok..." he continued to write. "if everyone could step outside for a second I'll just check your progress." 

There was a few "yeah sure." s "no problem" s and they walked out. 

A few minutes later they were allowed to come back in. 

"ok. You are nearly 9 inches. Which means if you want an epidural you need it now. Do you want one?" he asked ready to write. 

"no." she shook her head. 

"are you sure baby?" Hodgins asked concerned. 

"I don't want to be all drugged up" she insisted. 

"ok." he wrote more. "You do realize it will be too late if you change your mind right?" 

"yes." 

"Alright." he nodded. " I'll be back in about 20 minutes to check on you again. When you reach 10 we are going to break your water to gain some control over this since you are so early." 

"ok." She nodded and he walked out. 

2:45 am: 

Angela screamed again louder then before. 

"Good good. You're doing great Angela. Relax. Breathe for a second." The doctor said comfortingly. 

Hodgins couldn't help but look at what was happening. A smile spread across his face. "I see hair." 

She smiled and laughed lightly and then was hit with another contraction and she let out a bloodcurdling scream. 

"the baby is crowning." He informed them. 

Brennan was already feeling nauseous and light-headed but she couldn't help it both her and Hodgins looked. 

_'oh god'_ she thought to herself feeling a bit faint. 

One of the nurses looked up at Brennan. "are you ok Miss?" she asked concerned and Angela screamed again pushing as hard as possible with the contraction. That did it. 

Brennan collapsed. 


	7. Chapter 7

3 am:

Brennan woke up in the ER.

"oh thank God." booth said feeling relieved that her eyes were open.

"where am I? How's Angela? What happened?" she asked worriedly sitting up.

"relax, baby." he said pushing her back down. "you passed out. You're in the ER. Angela is fine so is the baby." he smiled. "it's a girl. They took her to the NICU she's really tiny and needs help breathing on her own. She'll be here a while." she looked him in the eyes. "everything is fine." he insisted.

"no it's not." she said sadly. "I missed it." she said with a sigh.

A doctor walked in. "Good. You're awake." he walked up to her. "Any dizziness? Nausea?"

"Uhh... I've been nauseous lately and I took a pregnancy test yesterday... It was positive. Anyway it doesn't seem out of the ordinary."

"ok. Well let me check your responses, make sure you don't have a concussion, and then, if you want I can draw some blood and get a second opinion on that positive."

She nodded. "that sounds great."

"ok" he smiled and did what he had to do. He checked her eyes and the reflexes in her arms and legs then she was released.

They went to the nursery to see the baby. Anna-Maria Izabel Hayden-Rylee Montenegro Hodgins. "Damn that girl has a big name." Booth said smiling.

"she'll grow into it."

"no doubt she will." He agreed. " I like it though. A big name for such a pretty little girl. It's more original."

"So you want our kids to have more original names?"

"yeah. Being different is a good thing." he said confidently.

"Face it they will not be normal no matter what we name them. Not with the lives we have."

"Good point" he laughed. "...How many kids do you want?" he asked suddenly curious. They never really talked much about serious things especially this. They always avoided it.

"I was thinking 2 or 3 but at the moment. ...I'm petrified to think of having 1. I have no _clue_ how to be a mother."

"you know that's not true. You'll be a great mother."

"So how about you? How many do you want?"

"well..." He shrugged turning away from her. "I always wanted a large family. Like 5 or 6."

She laughed. "no... _Hell_ no. There is no way I am having 5 kids."

"I said I WANTED 5 or 6. As in I used to, but honestly, if we get a call saying you are not pregnant I could live with that, yeah it would suck but whether we have 1, 3, 5 or even 10, it doesn't matter as long as we are together and happy. Living on sex and laughter, ...it's not a bad way to live."

She smiled. "I could go for some of that right now." She said pulling him close by his shirt and kissing him.

"Mmm. Any time baby." He pulled her closer wrapping both arms securely around her waist.

"Do you know what the perks of being pregnant are?" She asked coyly.

"hmm... Bigger boobs and extreme horniness?" he said jokingly.

"no" She shook her head and kissed him. "we get to go bareback." She whispered in his ear then kissed his neck. He felt a stir below the belt. "Every... Single... Night." She said kissing up his neck and to his lips.

"that is so-" he started but his lips were already crushed to hers.

"Damn... No wonder you're pregnant." Hodgins said walking up behind them on his way back to see his baby girl.

"You told him?" she smacked his shoulder lightly never really opening her eyes.

He touched his forehead to hers. "I had to. I kind of let it slip."

"I guess it's ok." she said quietly and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Because I told Angela."

"Of course you did." He laughed pulling away then turned to Hodgins. "She's beautiful Jack."

"She's adorable." Brennan said with a smile.

"She's too small." He said with a sigh. "2 pounds, 12 ounces, 14 inches long."

"She'll be fine. Nothing is going to happen to her." Booth promised.

"Thanks man. I hope you're right" He said and walked into the nursery.

"So do I. Even for being this early she is too small." Brennan said with a sigh.

"Hey don't worry. Things will be fine. She's made it. She's small but, she looks healthy. ... Besides worrying is bad for the baby." he said pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Thank you." she said looking up and kissing him.

Her phone rang. "Hold on a second." she said pulling away and digging her phone out of her pocket. "Brennan" she answered. "...Yes... Really?... Yes... Thank you... Thank you so much. Bye." She hung up smiling. "Oh my God."

"What did the doctor say?" he asked eagerly.

"According to my hormone levels, I'm 8 weeks pregnant." she said stunned sitting down in the nearby chair. "8 weeks. I can't believe I didn't know earlier."

"Well you've been busy with the wedding plans and work and you know... With me." he said sitting next to her and taking her hand.

She smiled and looked up at him. "I'm not the most observant person am I?"

"No definitely not it took years for you to realize you loved me. In comparison a few weeks is nothing."

"Seeley." she looked up at him.

"yeah? ...that wasn't really helpful was it?"

"No"

"I'm sorry." He hugged her to him again holding her tightly. He had no clue what else to say.

They sat there for a few minutes.

"You said something stupid didn't you?" He asked standing in front of them arms crossed.

They pulled apart and looked up at him. "What are you wearing?" booth asked taking in his scrubbed up and bloodied look.

"Emergency C-section" He said taking his surgical cap off. "I heard that Angela delivered and thought I would come see. How is she?"

Brennan looked to Booth for the answer. "She's fine." he said. "Sleeping. Last thing I heard."

"Good" He said with a nod. "And how are you? ... I heard about the ER trip."

"I'm ok thanks for asking." she said with a light smile.

"Most likely just exhaustion." he said matter-of-factly.

"that's what the doctor said" she nodded with a yawn close behind.

"we should get home" Booth said standing and offering his hand.

"yeah. I need to get some sleep" she agreed taking his hand. "Tell Cam we'll see her later"

"Ok" He nodded and they left.


End file.
